The Mating Season
by Minerva Athen
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya, sisi Ghoul Kaneki sedang mengeluarkan pheromonnya untuk memikat para Ghoul laki-laki? Dan yang kena imbasnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Hideyoshi... menghadapi kematangan tubuh Ghoulnya, Kaneki yang tidak ingin mengorbankan sahabatnya lantas harus melakukan dengan sahabatnya sendiri, kalau tidak... semuanya akan jadi gawat, BXB, Yaoi, Mature... :v
1. Chapter 1

The Mating Season

Original Creator : Ishida Sui-sensei :3

FF from : Zombie Teddy Bear

Pair: Hide x Kaneki

Warning: M+ mungkin, BxB, Yaoi, OOC, sikit nyerempet antara Canon sama AU, kalau memang gk suka tolong jangan di flame yah... Tinggal tekan tombol balik kok... ARIGATOU.. :3

* * *

><p>Suara dering handphone membuat sebuah tangan bergerak malas kearahnya yang bergetar hebat di samping tubuhnya. Suara erangan terdengar kesal dari si pemilik tangan berambut jingga tersebut. Ia mematikan telepon di pagi buta dan melemparnya jauh dari sisi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang kembali ia selimuti dengan selimut hangat dan tebal tersebut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar lagi dering handphonenya. Si pemuda hanya mengerang dan membiarkan handphonenya tersebut, tidak butuh waktu lama buatnya menunggu dering yang membisingkan telinganya mati. Merasa lega ia kembali mengendurkan otot wajahnya yang sempat menegang kala tidurnya diganggu. Tapi itu tidak lama... Lagi-lagi handphonenya berbunyi. Tetap dibiarkan seperti tadi... Terus berulang-ulang sampai...<p>

"AAAAAAKH, SIAPA SIH PAGI-PAGI BUTA GINI MENGANGGU TIDURKU, SIALAN!" umpatnya sambil melempar selimutnya ke bawah kasur dan berjalan dengan wajah kesal kearah handphonenya yang masih berdering nyaring di lantai. "Halo, siapa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"ANAK SIALAN, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELEPONKU LEBIH AWAL, DAGING BUSUK!" bentak orang diseberang sana. Nishio Nishiki, kakak kelas sang pemuda kala di Universitas dulu. Si pemuda menjauhkan handphonenya dari dari daun telinganya kemudian mendekati kembali handphone tersebut.

"Ada apa Senpai? Ini sudah larut malam," ucapnya sambil melihat kearah jam dinding yang disinari cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Kamar itu dibiarkan gelap agar si pemiliknya bisa tidur lebih tenang dan nyenyak tapi sepertinya itu tidak manjur mengingat ia diganggu oleh seseorang diseberang sana dengan bentakan yang tak diharapkannya.

"Seharusnya kau mengangkat teleponku 10 menit yang lalu, Bodoh, Kaneki sedang gawat, cepatlah ke Anteiku!" ucap Nishio. Nagachika Hideyoshi terkejut, tanpa basa-basi ia menutup teleponnya seraya memasukan handphone tersebut ke dalam celana jeans yang tidak sempat ia lepas karena begitu lelah sepulang bekerja. Ia menyambar baju kaos yang tergeletak dibawah lantai, jaket dengan warna kuning di tangan dan kirinya serta hitam dibagian badan. Ia berlari menuju arah pintu keluar, memasang sepatu dengan tergesa-gesa dan tidak lupa memasang helm sepeda motornya. Suara pintu dibanding dengan keras, menunjukkan kepanikan dari setiap gerak tubuh dan ekspresi wajahnya. Membiarkan pintu apartemen yang tidak terkunci. Hideyoshi berlari menuju sepeda motornya yang terparkir di samping apartemen murah yang ia sewa.

5 menit berkendara ke Anteiku adalah rekor baru untuk Hideyoshi mengingat butuh sekitar 15 menit perjalanan dengan sepeda motor dari apartemennya menuju Anteiku. Hideyoshi tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Yang ada didalam pikirannya hanyalah Kaneki. Ya Kaneki, teman kecilnya tersayang. Ada apa? Ada apa dengannya? Hideyoshi memarkirkan sepeda motornya di depan kafe Anteiku dan ia bergegas menaiki anak tangga dimana ia dapat melihat seorang laki-laki dengan mantel tebal berdiri di depan pintu dimana para pegawai Anteiku tinggal. Kepala dengan surai perak dan janggut tipis itu bergerak melihat kearah Hideyoshi yang tampak tegang.

"Yomo-san, bagaimana dengan Kaneki?" tanya Hideyoshi seraya masuk kala Yomo membukakan pintunya.

"Lebih baik kau langsung menemuinya, Nagachika-san," ucap Yomo sambil menuntun Hideyoshi menuju kamar sahabatnya. Hide terkejut melihat Tsukiyama Shuu sedang bersandar di dindin dengan tubuh yang di penuhi lubang. Ia melihat Yoshimura, pria berambut perak dengan wajah tua sedang mengobatinya. Sementara seorang gadis dengan rambut sebelah kiri menutupi mata, nya sedang menenangkan Fueguchi Hinami, dan Nishiki sedang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Ini ide buruk Nishiki," ucap Kirishima Touka sambil mengelus kepala Hinami dan melihat kearah Hideyoshi yang sedang memandang kearah Touka dan beralih kearah Nishiki yang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dengar Touka, kau pikir siapa lagi yang bisa menenangkan anak itu selain sahabatnya sendiri, bukannya kau sudah dengar dia menginggau memanggil nama Hideyoshi, atau kau bisa menenangkannya? Kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak stabil, aku memerhatikannya selama 3 hari ini, aroma tubuhnya terkesan manis dan kau tahu itu bertanda apa, yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menuruti keinginannya," jawab Nishiki sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Senpai ada apa dengan Kaneki?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tadi sewaktu sedang bekerja dia pingsan, tiba-tiba badannya memanas, kami membawanya ke kamar dan merawatnya, demamnya sudah turun tapi 2 jam yang lalu tiba-tiba ia mengamuk, hampir saja ia membunuh Hinami dan Touka yang saat itu sedang menjaga di kamar," jawab Yoshimura sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu kamar Kaneki. "Kami berusaha menenangkannya tapi tidak bisa Tsukiyama yang ikut menolong juga terkena imbasnya, untuk saat ini tidak akan ada satupun dari diantara kami yang bisa menenangkannya, hanya orang yang diinginkannya yang bisa Nagachika-san, yaitu dirimu,"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, saya akan berusaha menenangkannya," ucap Hideyoshi sambil tersenyum sedih. Kali ini ia berharap ia bisa membantu Kaneki, mengingat selama ini ia tidak bisa membantu pemuda itu melalui masa-masa sulitnya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan selalu ada untuk sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Berhati-hatilah, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa berteriak, Nagachika-san," ucap Yoshimura sambil membuka pintu kamar Kaneki. Hideyoshi tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan mantap, kemudian ia masuk kedalam ruangan gelap dan hanya di penuhi cahaya rembulan yang menyeruak kedalam ruangan yang sudah sangat berantakan tersebut, memberikan nuansa remang-remang di ruangan tersebut. Ia menutup pintu dan tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala kepada kelima rekan kerja Kaneki tersebutt. Kemudian Hideyoshi berusaha mencari saklar lampu dan ia menemukannya di sisi sebelah kanan tubuhnya tak jauh dari pintu.

Kala lampunya menyala Hideyoshi dapat melihat sesosok tubuh sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan dan mengarah kearah dinding. Kagune dengan bentuk tentakel berjumlah 4 buah itu menggeliat-geliat di punggungnya yang telanjang. Rambut putihnya dipenuhi bercak merah begitupun dengan tubuh putih bak porselen itu. Bekas darah Tsukiyama, Hideyoshi hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu, mencoba menghindari beling-beling agar tidak melukai kakinya yang hanya beralaskan kaus kaki.

"Hide," isaknya. Hideyoshi tersenyum kemudian ia duduk bersila di belakang pemuda tersebut.

"Iya, Kaneki? Ada apa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, kawan?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil tersenyum. Kaneki Ken, sahabat kecil Hideyoshi, setengah ghoul setengah manusia.

"Peluk aku!" pintanya. Hideyoshi tersenyum kemudian ia melakukannya. Kaneki tersenyum tipis dan ia memegang lengan sahabatnya itu dengan jemarinya yang lentik dan kuku jarinya yang menghitam karena siksaan Jason yang tidak berkesudahan. Kaneki membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyatukan iris emas milik Hideyoshi dengan irisnya yang memiliki warna yang berbeda, sebelah kanan beririskan abu-abu sementara disebelah kanan berwarna hitam dengan iris merah. Sorot mata Kaneki terlihat sangat sedih, Hideyoshi mengerutkan dahinya. Kaneki mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus pipi Hideyoshi yang tetap tersenyum padanya yang seorang ghoul. Kemudian ia meletakkan tangan kirinya ke pipi kanan Hideyoshi sambil mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Hideyoshi, meminimalisir jarak dengan pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut.

"Cup," kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Hideyoshi. Sontak membuat Hideyoshi terjerebab, menjauhi tubuhnya dari Kaneki yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan terluka. Tiba-tiba, air matanya menetes, kerutan di keningnya semakin banyak. "Aku merindukanmu, kau kemana saja selama seminggu ini, Hide?" isak Kaneki sambil duduk bersimpuh dengan kagune miliknya yang melemas.

"Maaf aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku Kaneki, jadi tidak sempat mengunjungi Anteiku," jawab Hideyoshi, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Kaneki padanya tadi. "Apa karena diriku kau begini?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil mengerutkan dahinya, tidak percaya kalau sahabatnya ini sedang merajuk hanya karena tidak bertemu dengan dirinya selama hampir seminggu lamanya. Padahal dulu sampai berbulan-bulan Kaneki tidak pernah mengeluh. Tapi sekarang kenapa?

"Aku ingin anakmu, Hide," ucap Kaneki sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Hideyoshi terdiam mendengar perkataan Kaneki yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

Sementara itu diluar kamar...

"Hah, Kaneki itu normal kan? Dia bukan seorang gay kan?" tanya Touka sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia normal," jawab Tsukiyama. "Kau pasti juga tertarik dengan pheromon yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh anak itu akhir-akhir ini kan, Nishiki?" tanya Tsukiyama sambil melirik kearah Nishiki yang sedang melipat tangannya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku memang tertarik, tapi aku lebih menyukai pheromon Nishino Kimi, kekasihku," ucap Nishiki santai.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak para ghoul datang ke kafe dan melirik kearah Kaneki yang sedang bekerja, pheromon yang dikeluarkannya itu pheromon seorang ghoul wanita," ucap Yoshimura. "Aku rasa ini pengaruh dari tubuh Rize yang tertanam dalam tubuhnya," lanjut Yoshimura sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Touka menghela nafasnya sementara Hinami sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Hah... Mating Season itu merepotkan," keluh Nishiki sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Aku tidur duluan... Selamat malam...," pemuda tersebut menguap sambil melambaikan tangannya. Touka menyusul dengan berjalan ke kamarnya. Membawa Hinami ke ranjang miliknya yang empuk. Sementara Renji membantu Tsukiyama yang tampak tak berdaya dengan tubuhnya yang berlubang tersebut. Tubuh itu akan sembuh seketika tapi yang namanya luka tetap saja sakit.

Yoshimura tetap berdiri di depan pintu kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum. "Sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja," pikirnya dan lebih memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Meninggalkan Kaneki dan Hideyoshi dengan privasi mereka.

"A... A... Anak? Itu tidak mungkin Kaneki...," jawab Hideyoshi dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku ingin kau mengisi tubuhku dengan benihmu, aku ingin kau menyentuhku, merabaku, memanjakanku, aku ingin sentuhan dan pelukanmu," isak Kaneki sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis terisak-isak. "Awalnya aku terbiasa dengan dirimu yang tidak datang berkunjung ke Anteiku... Tapi entah kenapa beberapa hari ini, aku menginginkan dirimu, aku menginginkan keberadaanmu disisiku, menemaniku, meringkuhku dan membelaiku, aku tidak tahu kenapa!" Kaneki melihat Hideyoshi yang terdiam melihat kearah sahabatnya tersebut dengan wajah kaget setengah mati.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan dari diriku, tapi Kaneki... Memiliki anak? Itu lain cerita, kau pasti tahu apa maksudku bukan?"

Kaneki tampak terluka dengan jawaban sahabatnya tersebut. "Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Tapi sisi lain dari tubuhku berkata lain, aku... Aku tidak tahu kenapa... Tapi yang pasti aku merasa aku bisa hamil, aku tidak mau siapapun menyentuhku... Aku tidak ingin siapapun menyentuhku kecuali olehmu," isak Kaneki. "Aku tidak ingin ada yang menyentuhku selain dirimu," Kaneki mulai menangis. "Maaf... Maaf sudah membuatmu repot, aku tahu kau normal dan masih menyukai perempuan daripada laki-laki begitu juga denganku, tapi... Tapi Hide, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku lebih tertarik dengan tubuh laki-laki daripada perempuan untuk saat ini, aku tidak tahu... Maafkan aku! Hik," Hideyoshi terdiam melihat Kaneki menangis terisak-isak seperti itu, sudah lama ia tidak melihat ekspresi terluka dari wajah Kaneki seperti ini. Ia sungguh tidak tega, shabat kecil yang sudah jadi kuat dan sbenarnya tidak butuh perlindungannya lagi memelas seperti ini, Hideyoshi mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnyandan ia bangkit dari duduknya seraya mendekati Kaneki dan mengelus kepala pemuda tersebut. Kaneki mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Hideyoshi yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Baiklah, Kaneki, ini untuk sahabatku," Hideyoshi membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya mengangkat dagu Kaneki dan mengecup bibir si pemuda pucat. "Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan kau bisa bahagia, Kaneki," Hideyoshi tersenyum lebar. Kaneki terdiam kemudian ia kembali meneteskan air matanya dan dengan sigap ia memeluk leher Hideyoshi dan menyentuh bibir sahabatnya itu dengan bibirnya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Kaneki. Hideyoshi tersenyum kemudian ia kembali mengecup bibir Kaneki mengelus wajah pucat sahabatnya tersebut dengan punggung tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya melingkari tubuh Kaneki yang setengah telanjang.

"Hm," jawab Hideyoshi disela kecupan-kecupan menuntut Kaneki yang ditujukan untuknya. Hideyoshi dan Kaneki melepaskan kecupan mereka. Kaneki menatap Hideyoshi dengan mata setengah ghoul miliknya. Berkabut dan terkesan memelas, layaknya seekor kucing yang memelas meminta makanan kepada majikannya. Sungguh lucu dan Hideyoshi mulai tidak sabar untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih pada tubuh yang tiba-tiba menguarkan aroma manis itu. Tanpa basa-basi ia menuntun Kaneki untuk ke ranjang dan memulai kegiatan yang seharusnya bisa menenangkan Kaneki.

Kaneki tersenyum, saat Hideyoshi membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan lembut, bak keramik mahal yang akan pecah kalau tidak hati-hati meletakkannya. Hideyoshi berdiri dengan kedua lututnya sementara Kaneki berada dibawahnya. Pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut tersenyum melihat Kaneki kemudian ia kembali mengecup bibir Kaneki. Hingga pada akhirnya, Kaneki membuka pakaian Hideyoshi dengan bantuan ke empat tentakel kagune miliknya. Sekarang dada dari kedua pemuda itu bergesekkan tanpa perantara seiring dengan cumbuan-cumbuan yang memabukan dari Hideyoshi. Suara desahan Kaneki dan Kagunenya yang bergerak-gerak liar memanjakan tubuh Hideyoshi membuat mereka berdua semakin gila.

Meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang akan beranjak menjadi pria tersebut, seorang wanita berambut nila dengan pakaian manis sedang tersenyum puas. "Haaah, akhirnya... Aku mendapatkan laki-laki yang selama ini kuincar, Hideyoshi," ucapnya dengan wajah memerah sambil memegang kedua pipinya. "Kaneki dan Hideyoshi, dua pemuda tanggung yang membuatku gila," ia histeris sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

><p>Aroma kopi, menggelitik hidung seorang pemuda... Ah bukan, anda bisa memanggilnya pria sekarang mengingat ehem tadi malam ia melepaskan masa perjakanya dengan seseorang meskipun seseorang yang selama ini tidak ia duga. Posisi tubuh yang tertelungkup membuat wajahnya tertutup bantal, surai jingganya yang hampir menutupi leher itu bergerak kearah kanan tubuhnya. Dengan iris berwarna emas, ia melihat sesosok tubuh dengan pakaian buttler yang ia yakini sebagai seragam kafe Anteiku berdiri sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi diatas meja nakas.<p>

"Hah," seorang laki-laki bersurai putih pucat dengan eyepatch putih menutupi mata kirinya terkejut saat matanya beradu dengan iris emas milik Hideyoshi. Wajahnya memerah dan pemuda yang diyakini Hideyoshi telah melepas masa keperjakaanya itu sekarang sedang gugup. "Pa... Pa... Pagi Hide," salamnya sambil memeluk nampan kayu yang digunakan Kaneki untuk membawa kue dan kopi untuk sarapan sahabatnya. .

"Kenapa kau gugup?" tanya Hideyoshi serak, tubuhnya tetap diposisinya. Kaneki terkejut kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya dan menundukkan kepala. Hideyoshi tersenyum kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya seraya mengacak rambutnya. Dengan wajah mengantuk ia melihat kearah sarapan pagi yang diletakkan Kaneki diatas meja nakas kemudian beralih ke Kaneki yang masih dalam posisi yang sama. Malu... Pasti. Kaneki adalah seorang pemuda yang pemalu. Iya, Hideyoshi tahu itu, karena ia kenal sekali tepikal pemuda yang sudah jadi pria itu sejak kecil. Hideyoshi berpikir setelah kejadian selama ini Kaneki akan berubah. Tapi, Kaneki tetaplah Kaneki, dia adalah sahabat kecilnya yang rapuh, pemalu dan mudah gugup.

"Ma... Makanlah, aku tahu perutmu pasti sudah kelaparan, kau... Kau... Sepertinya juga lelah setelah melayani... Pesssst," wajahnya berubah layaknya kepiting rebus hingga menimbulkan asap di kepalanya. Hide tercengang melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu, kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Hi... Hi... Kau tidak berubah Kaneki, tetap Kaneki yang selama ini kukenal," Hideyoshi tertawa geli. Kaneki mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat senyum pria yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak SD tersebut. Kaneki tersenyum dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Sudah jam 9, makanlah dulu, hari ini kau liburkan?" tanya Kaneki dengan suara halusnya. Ia sudah mulai bisa mengontrol rasa gugupnya dan akhirnya tersenyum untuk menenangkan gejolak di hatinya melihat senyum tulus sahabatnya itu.

"Hm, sepertinya kau ingat semua jadwalku Kaneki, tapi untuk sekarang...," Hideyoshi menarik tangan Kaneki dan mengecup singkat bibir pria tersebut. "Ini jadwal tambahan untukmu setiap paginya, oke," titah Hideyoshi dengan cengiran khasnya. Kaneki terdiam dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Tidak sanggup menahan beban dikepala dikarenakan darah yang mengalir terlalu banyak ke kepalanya, membuat Kaneki menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Hideyoshi yang hanya bisa tertawa lepas sambil memeluk tubuh Kaneki yang melemas.

Sementara itu Tsukiyama yang sedang mengintip kemersaan Hideyoshi dan Kaneki dari celah kunci pintu hanya bisa gigit jari. Sementara Nishiki hanya menghela nafas melihat aksi konyol si Ghoul rakus yang satu itu. Hanami terbengong melihat Tsukiyama sementara Touka akan mengamuk karena Tsukiyama menghalangi jalannya. Menginggat lorong kamar yang tidak cukup muat dikarenakan tubuh Tsukiyama yang tinggi kalau sedang membungkuk hampir menutupi jalan di lorong tersebut.

"Hah, bagaimana selanjutnya yah?" ucap seorang wanita bersurai nila sambil memegang bibirnya dengan sorot mata nan jahil. :3

* * *

><p>Hiyaaaa... Akhirnya... Selesai...<p>

Author baru di fandom TG tercinta... :v aih... Hubungan Hide sama Kaneki bikin greget... cocok sih saat kutimbang-timbang ketimbang sama si banci Tsukiyama.. #plaaak...

Mohon kritik dan saran... :3


	2. Chapter 2

"RIZE-SAN... RIZE-SAN... DIMANA? DIMANA DIRIMU?" teriak Kaneki sambil melihat keseluruh tempat ia berada. Daerah itu dipenuhi oleh bunga krisan merah... Bunga yang melambangkan keberadaan salah seorang ghoul rakus yang hendak memakan Kaneki dulu. "RIZE-SAAAAAN... ADA YANG INGIN KUTANYAKAN PADAMU... RIZE-SAN... KUMOHON... JAWABLAH... DIMANA DIRIMU?" isaknya setelah tidak kuat lagi menahan tangis dalam dirinya akibat sesuatu yang membuat sahabatnya harus melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya karena dirinya sendiri. "Kumohon!"

Seorang wanita tersenyum dan tiba-tiba ia sudah ada didepan Kaneki dengan posisi menunduk dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pemuda tersebut. Kaneki terkejut atas kedatangan perempuan yang memiliki mata seorang wanita yang dulu sempat ia cintai. Rambut nilanya yang panjang tergerai dengan lembut di punggungnya. Melambai-lambai diterpa angin.

"Rize-san," ucap Kaneki sambil tersenyum senang. "Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti Kaneki-kun, sayangku," ucapnya sambil mengelus wajah Kaneki. Tiba-tiba ia pun menghilang.

"Rize-san...," ucap Kaneki sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

* * *

><p>The Mating Season<p>

Original Creator : Ishida Sui-sensei :3

FF from : Zombie Teddy Bear

Pair: Hide x Kaneki

Warning: M+ mungkin, BxB, Yaoi, OOC, Semi Canon, kalau memang gk suka tolong jangan di flame yah... Tinggal tekan tombol balik kok... ARIGATOU.. :3

* * *

><p>Kaneki bangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang tidur sambil mendekap bantal guling miliknya. Suara alarm jam wekernya memenuhi ruangan tempat ia beristirahat dalam kepenatan aktifitasnya di kafe. Ia membangunkan tubuhnya dan melihat keatas meja nakas. Ia tidak percaya kalau dia dan Hideyoshi dipaksa untuk menikah oleh Yoshimura hanya karena telah bercinta. Untuk penegasan bahwa dirinya sudah dimiliki. Lucu. Kaneki bukannya tidak mau tapi bukannya laki-laki sesama laki-laki menikah adalah sesuatu yang melanggar moral dan hukum. Meskipun beberapa negara mengesahkannya tapi... Kaneki melihat foto dirinya dengan tuxedo putih dan kerudung transparan sambil memegang buket mawar merah tersenyum sambil melihat Hide yang memakai tuxedo hitam, rambutnya di buat klimis, cengiran jahilnya tertuju pada Kaneki yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Pria itu merangkul pinggang Kaneki sambil mencium pipi pasangannya tersebut. Figura yang melindungi hasil jepretan Uta seorang seniman topeng itu begitu indah.<p>

Tiba-tiba... Senyuman itu terlukis indah di wajah Kaneki. Bukannya tidak senang dengan apa yang telah terjadi selama seminggu setelah ia mengamuk karena dorongan tubuh dan hatinya yang menginginkan keberadaan Hideyoshi disampingnya. Hanya saja Kaneki merasa dia sudah menghancurkan harapan sahabatnya untuk memiliki keluarga normal pada umumnya. Selama ini dia selalu merepotkan Hideyoshi, meninggalkan sahabatnya dengan dalih ingin melindungi sahabatnya itu dari dirinya yang seorang ghoul, dan setelah selesai... Seolah-olah tidak ada kejadian, Hideyoshi kembali mengembangkan kedua tangannya dan merangkulnya kembali dalam ikatan persahabatannya. Ini sungguh menyakitkan, akan lebih baik kala itu Hideyoshi juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Mencampakkannya dan tidak memperdulikan dirinya setelah semua yang terjadi.

"Kaneki... Kau sudah bangun!" tanya seorang pria berambut jingga dengan kemeja abu-abu dan dasi yang tergantung di lehernya. Kaneki melihat kearah pria tersebut, pria itu berjalan mendekatinya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Kaneki dapat melihat cincin pernikahan mereka di jemari tangan kiri pria tersebut. "Hari ini aku harus ke kantor, jangan lupa makan," senyum itu masih tetap sama. Senyuman yang selalu menemani dirinya semenjak mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Hm," Kaneki tersenyum kemudian ia bangkit saat Hideyoshi mengambil jam tangannya disamping foto pernikahan mereka. "Kau tidak akan terlambat Hide, jangan terburu-buru, sudah sarapan?" tanya Kaneki sambil memasangkan dasi pria tersebut sementara Hideyoshi memasang kancing lengan bajunya setelah ia memasang jam di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah selesai mengenakan dasi Hideyoshi, Kaneki mengambil baju kausnya yang kebetulan berada dibawah kakinya seraya memakainya.

"Aku sarapan di kantor saja, hm... Terima kasih," Hideyoshi tersenyum kemudian ia mengambil jas kerjanya dari lemari pakaian. Kaneki mendekati Hideyoshi mengambil jas pria tersebut dari tangannya dan berjalan mengikuti Hideyoshi dari belakang. "Hari ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil berjalan menuju arah pintu.

"Aku berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan setelahnya aku tidak tahu," jawab Kaneki.

"Hm... Baiklah... Hati-hati dijalan, ingat dirimu aroma manisnya masih kuat," tambah Hideyoshi sambil memasang tali sepatunya.

"Iya...," jawab Kaneki sambil berdiri dibelakang Hideyoshi.

"Nah...," setelah selesai dengan sepatunya Hideyoshi melihat kearah Kaneki. "Sepertinya hari ini aku akan pulang telat... Jadi jangan lupa makan... Maaf aku tidak bisa menyediakan makanan untukmu," Hideyoshi mengerutkan dahinya sambil menggaruk pipi.

"Hm... Tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan Hide, mari kupasangkan jasmu," Kaneki memasangkan jas pria tersebut. Hideyoshi memandang Kaneki yang sedang menepuk bahu jas Hideyoshi. Memastikan tidak ada debu atau kotoran yang menempel di jas pria tersebut. "Hide...," panggil Kaneki saat kedua tangannya berada dikedua bahu Hideyoshi. Pria itu terkejut.

"Iya?" jawab Hideyoshi penuh dengan nada pertanyaan.

"Hm...," Kaneki melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Hideyoshi. "Tidak apa-apa, hati-hati dijalan!" Kaneki tersenyum begitupun dengan Hideyoshi.

"Tentu, kau juga... Jaga diri baik-baik, aku berangkat!" Hideyoshi mengambil helm yang tergantung disamping pintu keluar.

"Ah... Hide," panggil Kaneki. Hide membalikkan tubuhnya saat ia hendak membuka pintu dan melihat Kaneki mendekatinya. "Cup," sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir. "Hampir aku melupakannya," Kaneki tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Hideyoshi sedikit terkejut kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Hm... Kalau begini terus aku maunya bersamamu terus Kaneki," gumam Hideyoshi sedikit salah tingkah dengan perlakuan spesial Kaneki padanya. Padahal ia masih ingat kalau dirinyalah yang meminta Kaneki untuk melakukan _morning kiss _setiap pagi. Tapi Hideyoshi tidak menuntut Kaneki untuk melakukannya setiap hari, mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu Kaneki tidak melakukannya dikarenakan Kaneki yang masih tidur kala ia akan berangkat kerja. Hideyoshi hanya sekedar mengecup kepala Kaneki yang sedang terlelap dan berpamitan sambil membisikkannya ke telinga pria tersebut.

"Eh,?" Kaneki sempat mendengar pernyataan suaminya tersebut.

"Ah... Sudah jam segini... Aku harus pergi, cup," kecupan ringan di pipi dan Hideyoshi langsung pergi meninggalkan Kaneki yang terpaku ditempatnya melihat Hideyoshi yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah.

"Hm," tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah pucat Kaneki. "Hah... Semoga dia tidak pulang terlalu larut, baru sebentar ditinggal aku sudah merindukannya," pikir Kaneki sambil mengacak rambut putihnya. "Lebih baik aku ke Anteiku dulu untuk sarapan," Kaneki melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>"Ini pesananmu Kaneki, atau kusebut saja Nagachika," Nishiki memandang Kaneki dengan kerlipan jahil kemudian ia meletakkan beberapa makanan dan secangkir kopi didepan Kaneki.<p>

"Panggil saja aku seperti biasa Nishiki-senpai, Hide tidak memaksaku untuk memakai nama keluarganya," Kaneki tersenyum tipis sambil mengambil kue dan memakannya. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku dan dia bisa menerima keadaan ini dan aku bisa memasang namanya di depan namaku, Nagachika Ken, nama yang tidak buruk," Kaneki tersenyum. Nagachika mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan Kaneki tersebut. Kemudian ia mendesah sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang sementara nampan beranda ditangan kanannya.

"Kalian aneh, sudah menikah tetap saja formal seperti itu, apalagi Nagachika yang tetap memanggil dirimu dengan nama keluargamu yang dulu," Nishiki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kaneki tersenyum tipis, mungkin ia akan meminta Hide untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecil saja. "Hari ini Nagachika pergi kerja?" tanya Nishiki sambil berdiri melihat Kaneki yang sedang menyesap aroma kopi buatan Nishiki.

"Hm," jawab Kaneki sambil tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hah... Harusnya dia mengambil cuti dan berlibur... Setidaknya setelah kalian menikah," ucap Nishiki sambil melirik kearah beberapa lelaki setengah baya dan remaja tanggung yang melirik Kaneki dengan tatapan binatang yang sedang mengincar mangsanya.

"Ternyata pheromonku masih kuat ya Nishiki-senpai?" tanya Kaneki sambil memandang lurus kearah kopi hitam yang menjadi teman bersantap paginya.

"Hm, wajar saja Kaneki, mungkin pheromon ini sulit untuk di hilangkan sebab, setahuku...," Nishiki membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kaneki membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian ia melihat kearah Nishiki yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya. "Akan susah membuat pheromon itu hilang Kaneki,"

"Astaga, lalu bagaimana sekarang? Secara logika, aku yang seorang laki-laki tidak akan pernah melalui fase itu," Kaneki memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Tanpa disadari Kaneki seorang wanita yang sedang membaca buku tersenyum lebar.

"Dengar Kaneki!" ucap Nishiki. "Kau harus hati-hati, terlebih lagi untuk Nagachika, tidak hanya kau saja yang akan diincar oleh para ghoul," bisik Nishiki sambil duduk dihadapan pemuda tersebut dan menundukkan tubuhnya untuk bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan pria tersebut. "Menurut pengakuan para ghoul yang telah melewati _mating season, _termasuk Yoshimura-san, kedua pasang ghoul akan diincar baik itu ghoul wanita maupun pria," tambah Nishiki. Kaneki terdiam, masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari penjelasan senpainya tersebut. "Singkat kata Nagachika juga bisa jadi incaran para ghoul wanita,"

"Apa?" pekik Kaneki tertahan. Nishiki memandang Kaneki dengan tatapan lurus. "Eh, tapi itukan wajar berhubung dia... Astaga aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya," Kaneki memegang kepalanya.

"Dia makanan para ghoul, benar, tapi sekarang posisi Nagachika bukan dalam rantai makanan...," Nishiki menghela nafasnya. "Lebih tepatnya posisinya berubah menjadi pejantan yang siap membuahi para ghoul wanita,"

"APA?" kali ini Kaneki tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Mengabaikan seluruh mata tertuju padanya, Kaneki memandang Nishiki dengan tatapan terkejut. "Itu tidak mungkin Senpai, secara Hide adalah manusia kenapa bisa berubah jadi... Akh?" kali ini kepalanya benar-benar berdenyut kuat. Mengantam seluruh tubuh dan hatinya.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu," ucap Nishiki sambil memandang lurus kearah kopi Kaneki. "Karena itu aku tidak ingin menikahi Kimi bahkan bercinta dengannya, karena aku tidak ingin dia masuk dalam situasi berbahaya dan masuk dalam lingkaran para ghoul," Nishiki mendengus. Tubuh Kaneki menggigil. Seminggu... Jadi seminggu ini Hideyoshi sudah jadi incaran para ghoul. Pantas laki-laki itu tidak pernah tidur dengan nyenyak, bahkan setelah lelah melayani dirinya. "Kurasa, Nagachika juga menyadari hal itu,"

"Nishiki, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Yoshimura yang sedang berdiri dibelakang meja bartender. Nishiki melihat kearah Yoshimura dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Kaneki-kun, kemarilah!" pinta Yoshimura sambil tersenyum pada Kaneki yang melihat kearahnya. Kaneki langsung bangkit dan mendekati Yoshimura. "Apapunnyang dikatakan oleh Nishiki itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau pungkiri Kaneki, tapi... Ini," Yoshimura memberikan sebuah kalung berliontinkan permata merah dengan bentuk prisma dengan panjang 3 cm dan memiliki hiasan batu berwarna kuning gading disisi kiri dan kanannya. "Berikan ini pada Nagachika-san, ini akan menekan pheromon yang telah kau tularkan padanya, setidaknya ini bisa melindungi dirinya dari ghoul wanita," Yoshimura tersenyum jahil.

"Jadi... Ini bisa melindunginya dari...," putus Kaneki sambil melihat liontin yang ada di tangannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih,"

"Kau cemburu kalau dia berhubungan dengan para wanita, Kaneki?" tanya Nishiki dengan wajah polosnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke meja dan melihat wajah Kaneki yang langsung memerah karena pertanyaan Nishiki tersebut. "Betulkan?!" tawa Nishiki.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku lebih takut lagi kalau dia berhubungan dengan ghoul wanita, selain dia bisa dimakan oleh mereka, Hide mungkin akan memberikan..., Hah," Kaneki menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin terdengar kejam tapi biarlah tubuhnya dimakan para ghoul tapi tidak hatinya. Hatinya hanya boleh dimiliki oleh Kaneki seorang. "Hah!" Kaneki terkejut. Ia menyadari sesuatu jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya ingin terus bersama Hideyoshi. Perasaan yang meluap-luap yang membuatnya akan meledak kalau Hideyoshi pergi untuk memberikan hatinya pada orang lain. "Perasaan apa ini?" batinnya sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ah... Oniiii-chan," panggil Hinami saat ia dan Touka masuk kedalam kafe tersebut. Kaneki melihat kearah Hinami dan langsung memeluk pria tersebut. "Hinami kangen," akunya. Kaneki tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus kepala Hinami.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kaneki?" tanya Touka sambil duduk disamping Hinami.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu Touka?"

"Seperti biasa membosankan, yang ada aku kelaparan apalagi waktu pembahasan anatomi tubuh manusia," jawab Touka sambil memandang kearah kopi yang diseduhkan oleh Yoshimura untuknya.

"Siapa suruh mengambil jurusan kedokteran," ejek Nishiki sambil tertawa jahil.

"GRRR," Touka menggeram sambil melirik Nishiki dengan tatapan pemangsa yang hendak memburu burannya. Nishiki tertawa kemudian ia mengantarkan kopi pesanan salah satu tamu mereka.

"Oni-chan, Hinami sudah selesai membaca buku yang Oni-chan berikan, ceritanya sangat menyenangkan, akhirnya putri menemukan ibu kandungnya," ucap Hinami sambil tersenyum lebar pada Kaneki yang tersenyum padanya. "Hinami, mau meminjam buku Oni-chan lagi boleh?"

"Iya, bacalah! Masih tersimpan rapi di kamar Oni-chan, Hinami," ucap Kaneki sambil mengelus kepala Hinami. Touka melihat Kaneki dengan tatapan lurus. Merasa diperhatikan oleh Touka, Kaneki menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Touka. Gadis itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Mungkin kalau tubuhku meminta keberadaan seorang wanita, Touka-chan lah yang akan kupilih," batin Kaneki sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Meskipun dia sedikit agak kasar tapi ada sisi manis dari dirinya yang tidak bisa kutolak,"

"Benarkah?" tanya seorang wanita pada Kaneki yang sedang duduk diatas kursi dengan sandarannya. Kaneki melihat kearah wanita tersebut, bunga krisan merah terangkai indah dipelukannya.

"Rize-san," Kaneki membelalakkan matanya saat tahu siapa wanita yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"Hm," Rize tersenyum. "Setelah sekian lama berada didalam tubuhmu Kaneki, aku menyadari sesuatu, kau memiliki sisi _possesive_ pada sahabatmu sendiri, hanya saja...," Rize membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kaneki. "... Kau tidak menyadarinya,"

"KANEKI..._ MY DARLING!"_ teriak seorang laki-laki berambut klimis berwarna ungu merangkup tubuh Kaneki dalam pelukannya.

"Tsu... Tsukiyama-san?" ucap Kaneki. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat mendapatkan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Tsukiyama.

"Hm... Seperti biasanya... Aromamu begitu manis, aku ingin menyentuh tubuh tanp...," putus Tsukiyama saat ia mengelus tubuh Kaneki dari belakang dan menjilat pipi pria tersebut.

"DUAAAAK," Suara pukulan telak di kedua pipi Tsukiyama membuatnya tersungkur kebelakang. Tsukiyama melihat Touka dan Nishiki sedang memandangnya dengan mata ghoul mereka sementara Hinami langsung memeluk Kaneki dan menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja. Yoshimura menghela nafasnya.

"Kau lupa posisi Kaneki sekarang?" tanya Nishiki. "Dia sudah ada yang punya,"

"Ada Hinami disini," tambah Touka.

"JADI JANGAN SEENAKNYA MELAKUKAN PELECEHAN DENGAN KANEKI SEENAK PERUTMU, GHOUL BANCI," teriak Touka dan Nishiki sambil menendang Tsukiyama. Kaneki terkejut dan berusaha menenangkan Nishiki dan Touka.

"Wah, ramainya, Yoshimura-san boleh aku pesan cappuccino dan satu cangkir kopi?" ucap seorang pria berambut jingga yang masuk bersama seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh tegap dengan mantelnya. Kaneki mendengar suara yang sangatbia kenal tersebut. "Lho, Kaneki? Bukannya hari ini dirimu mau ke perpustakaan?" ucapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Hide... Ah," Kaneki melihat jam tangannya dan sudah tengah hari. "Astaga, aku tidak sadar kalau sudah jam istirahat kantor?" ia tampak terkejut. Hideyoshi tertawa.

"Ternyata kau tidak berubah Kaneki suka lupa waktu kalau sudah berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu," Kaneki hanya menggosok tengkuknya sambil tertawa kecil. "Mari Amon-san," Amon Kotarou, kepala devisi CCG yang telah menjadi atasan Hideyoshi. "Tapi aku beruntung dapat bertemu denganmu," ucap Hideyoshi sambil membawa Amon ke tempat duduk yang kosong. Amon menundukkan kepalanya pada Yoshimura yang tersenyum padanya.

Kaneki terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengikuti Hideyoshi. "Bolehkah, saya membawa Hide untuk sementara Amon-san?" pinta Kaneki pada Amon yang sedang duduk sambil meletakkan kopernya di samping kaki kirinya. Amon tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh," Hideyoshi langsung ditarik oleh Kaneki untuk berjalan menuju ke belakang kafe melewati meja bertender. Sementara Hinami mendekati Amon yang sedang membaca kasus seputar ghoul yang sedang menganggu keamanan Tokyo.

"Amon-san dan Oni-chan, sibuk sekali," ucap Hinami sambil memegang paha Amon dan menjijitkan kakinya untuk melihat berkas yang ada ditangan Amon. Pria tersebut melihat Hinami kemudian ia tersenyum. Rasa bersalah setelah membunuh kedua orang tua Hinami membuatnya ingin melindungi ghoul kecil yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan polos itu.

"Kembalilah, pada Kirishima-san, aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat!" pinta Amon sambil mengelus kepala Hinami yang langsung tersenyum kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Touka yang memperhatikan dari jauh.

* * *

><p>"Ada apa Kaneki?" tanya Hideyoshi dengan tatapan terkejutnya. "Hm," ia terkejut saat Kaneki memasangkan sebuah kalung ke lehernya.<p>

"Yoshimura-san memberikan kalung ini untukmu, kau... Hide... Apa selama seminggu ini dirimu merasa diperhatikan atau diincar oleh sesoarang atau ghoul?" tanya Kaneki sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Hideyoshi hanya diam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa," jawab Hideyoshi. Kaneki terdiam. "Jangan khawatir aku bisa menjaga diriku," Hideyoshi merangkul leher Kaneki dan menariknya ke kecupan singkat di pipi.

"Hm, asalkan kau tidak kenapa-kenapa Hide, asalkan kau baik-baik saja, aku akan mempercayai dirimu," jawab Kaneki sambil melihat wajah Hideyoshi yang sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Cup," Kaneki mengecup bibir Hideyoshi. "Hm...," tiba-tiba tubuh Kaneki menggeliat tak nyaman. Tangan Hideyoshi dengan nakalnya memainkan tubuh yang sekarang merangkul tubuhnya. Kaneki melepaskan kecupannya dan melihat Hideyoshi yang tersenyum dengan jahil melihat wajah isterinya memerah.

"Jangan memancingku Kaneki, aku sedang bekerja sekarang!" meskipun dia berkata seperti itu, Hideyoshi tetap saja memanjakan tubuh Kaneki yang benar-benar merindukan sentuhan suaminya.

"Jangan salahkan aku, seharusnya kau mengambil cuti Hide," rengek Kaneki sambil memandang Hideyoshi dengan tatapan memelas. Hideyoshi tertawa.

"Maaf, tapi divisiku sekarang sedang sibuk sekali, aku tidak mungkin mengambil cuti, sayang," Hideyoshi mengecup pipi isterinya. "Baiklah... Satu kecupan lagi?" pinta Hideyoshi. Kaneki terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Kaneki membuka mulutnya dan Hideyoshi memasukan lidahnya ke mulut isterinya tersebut. Kecupan basah penuh tuntutan itu membuat Kaneki mendesah, meminta lebih pada suaminya yang sekarang sedang menjilat dan mengecup lehernya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bermesraan seperti itu? Amon-san sedang menunggumu Nagachika," ucap Nishiki sambil melipat tangannya, memandang Kaneki dan Hideyoshi yang sedang berpelukan dengan posisi Hideyoshi yang sedang mencium bahu Kaneki yang terekspos jelas dihadapan kedua mata Hideyoshi. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana nanti krah baju kaus kesyangan isterinya itu, yang ia inginkan hanyalah mencium aroma dan merasakan bagaimana manisnya tubuh Kaneki yang selalu memabukan dirinya hingga melupakan semua kelelahan dan kepenatan jiwa dan raganya. Sementara itu kedua tangannya masuk kedalam baju kaus Kaneki, merabanya dengan sangat lembut, memberikan sensasi tidak nyaman tapi menggelitik seluruh tubuh Kaneki hingga terus menuntut untuk terus disengat rasa tidak nyaman tapi nikmat tersebut.

"Ah... Nishiki... Ah... Hide... Ni...," ucap Kaneki terbata-bata akibat ulah Hideyoshi yang terlalu memanjakan dirinya. Mabuk karena aroma tubuh isterinya, membuat Hideyoshi menutup indra pendengarannya dari suara-suara yang menganggu dirinya.

Touka dan Tsukiyama berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut dan mereka benar-benar terkejut melihat adegan intim yang diperlihatkan Hideyoshi terhadap tubuh Kaneki. Nishiki menempuk wajahnya. Kesal. Tentu saja karena... ini bukan pertama kali baginya memergoki Hideyoshi dan Kaneki sedang bercumbu. Pada awalnya ia melihat mereka melakukannya di lorong rumah tempat istirahat pegawai Anteiku beberapa hari yang lalu, kedua didalam kafe saat kafe akan tutup dan kali ini.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGAMBIL CUTI DAN BERCINTALAH DENGAN ISTERIMU SELAMA LIBURAN IDIOT!" bentak Nishiki sambil memukul kepala Hideyoshi agar kembali ke dunia nyata. Semua yang berada dalam kafe terkejut mendengar pernyataan Nishiki yang sedikit agak vulgar tersebut. Meskipun masih dalam konteks sopan. Hideyoshi terkejut kemudian ia melihat Nishiki yang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan kesal. Sementara Touka memandangnya dengan wajah memerah. Tsukiyama... Jangan ditanya... Dia sedang menangis sambil menggigit sapu tangannya sendiri. "Kenapa nasibku selalu menemukan mereka dalam kondisi seperti ini sih?" batinnya sambil memegang dahinya. "Amon-san sedang menunggumu Nagachika," tambah Nishiki.

"Hm, baiklah," Hideyoshi memperbaiki baju Kaneki dan mengelus pipinya. "Aku pergi dulu, cup," salam perpisahan singkat di pipi. Hideyoshi langsung melenggang meninggalkan Kaneki yang memandang ketiga ghoul lajang yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

"GYAAAAA... AKU TIDAK PERCAYA ANAK ITU DENGAN MUDAHNYA MENGUBAH EKSPRESI JADI _INNOCENT_ SECEPAT ITU?" teriak Tsukiyama sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Touka apalagi, ia melirik kearah Hideyoshi yang sedang tersenyum kecil kepada Amon yang sepertinya menanyakan kenapa pria itu begitu lama.

"Heeee... Ternyata dia begitu menyayangimu Kaneki?!" ucap Nishiki sambil menaikkan alis kanannya dengan tatapan mengejek. Kaneki hanya tertawa kecil dengan wajah bersemu merah sambil mengangkat bahunya.

* * *

><p>Kaneki diantarkan oleh Amon dan Hideyoshi ke perpustakaan kota. Tidak ada kecupan singkat, karena mereka sadar, masih tabu bagi dua orang laki-laki berciuman di depan umu seperti itu. Hideyoshi hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Kaneki yang berjalan menuju pintu masuk perpustakaan. Kemudian ia pun masuk kedalam mobil dan Amon langsung membawa mobilnya menuju kantor mereka.<p>

"Hm," gumam seseorang saat Kaneki melewati dirinya yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan. Pria berambut hitam dengan cat merah di ujung rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakkan itu melirik Kaneki yang sedang menitipkan tasnya di tempat penitipan tas.

"Dia ghoul?" ucap seorang wanita dengan setelan jas dengan rok pendek disamping pemuda tersebut.

"Hm, tapi aromanya begitu wangi, seperti ghoul wanita," jawab pemuda tersebut sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ya sudahlah... Angel... Jadwalku setelah ini?" tanya pemuda tersebut yang langsung melangkah kan kakinya menuju sebuah mobil mewah yang sedang menunggunya di depan.

"Anda harus berjumpa dengan CCG yang menangani kejahatan ghoul di kota ini Tuan Noctis," jawab wanita dengan setelan jas tersebut.

"Hm," mereka melangkah pergi sementara pemuda dengan nama Noctis tersebut masih melirik kearah Kanekibyang sedang tersenyum pada pegawai perpustakaan yang sedang melayani dirinya kala menitipkan tasnya tersebut. Kemudian pemuda tersebut tersenyum. "Menarik," ucapnya.

* * *

><p>HYAAAA... akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2-nya.. Selama 2 hari di biarkan menumpuk di hp...<p>

Dan aku tidak menyangka sambutannya... Aku takut kalau2 ada yg protes soal Kaneki yang kubuat seperti itu.. Habisnya tuh anak memang manis sejak aku menonton animenya... Udh polos,baik hati, lembut ah.. Pokoknya di fic ini Kaneki kudeskripsikan secara sepihak kayak gitu kala menonton animenya... :v egoisnya... ==a

Oh ya... Untuk chapter lalu... Ada beberapa perbaikan... He... He.. He... Tapi sudah kuperbaiki dan aku tidak yakin itu sudah bagus atau enggak? ==a

BTW.. terima kasih banyak buat waktu luangnya yang telah digunakan untuk membaca fic ini... :3

* * *

><p>Utk chapter selanjutnya aku akan memasukan karakter OC sebagai pendukung untuk konflik hubungan Kaneki dan Hideyoshi beserta karakter yang lain. Jadi maaf bagi reader yang tidak suka kalau ada karakter OC di fic ini... Atas pengertian dan perhatiannya saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK... (_ _*) ｱﾘｶﾞﾄｫ<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"GYAAAAAAAAAA...," terdengar suara seorang pria dari dalam toilet pria. Beberapa karyawan dari kantor kepolisian terkejut mendengar suara melengking dari arah toilet yang mereka lewati tersebut. Kembali ke pria yang sedang... Hm... Yah... Bisa kita bilang... Dilema. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu ruang kloset. Wajah memerah. Nafasnya menderu. Jas kerja yang tadi sempat terpasang rapi sekarang mulai terlepas kancingnya.

"Ya Tuhan...," isaknya. Pria berambut jingga itu menggigil. "Aku... Kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa Kaneki selalu membuatku tergoda seperti tadi? Kenapa dia selalu membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih kepadanya?" isak hm... Yah... Bisa kita bilang Hideyoshi yang sedang melampiaskan emosinya yang tertahan saat berada dihadapan orang-orang yang sedang memergoki dirinya mencumbui Kaneki. Sahabat... Isteri... Laki-laki... Ugh... Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Seluruh inderanya masih bisa merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dari kagune Kaneki saat mereka bercinta. Desahannya. Wajahnya. Erangannya. Bahkan titik-titik sensitif Kaneki dimana kalau ia sentuh akan membuat Kaneki mengeluarkan desahan yang semakin membuatnya mabuk. Semuanya. Ia ingat semua ekspresi Kaneki yang akan selalu membuatnya seperti orang gila yang haus akan sentuhan. Tubuh Kaneki benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila. Hideyoshi keluar dari kloset sambil membantingkan pintunya. Membuat para pria yang berada di dalam toilet tersebut terkejut dan melihat kearahnya.

Tidak memperdulikan dengan semua mata yang tertuju padanya. Hideyoshi berjalan menuju washtafel. Menghidupkan kran, menimba air dengan kedua tangannya yang disatukan kemudian... BYUUUR.. dia membasuh wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Tenang! Huuuf!" Hideyoshi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah cermin yang ada di depannya. Wajahnya basah. Tatapan matanya tajam dan ia berusaha untuk menahan gejolak emosi yang ia sendiri tidak bisa menggambarkan emosi apa yang sekarang ada di benaknya. Bahagiakah? Sedihkah? Atau kacau? Entah dia tidak tahu.

"Kaneki juga pasti merasakan apa yang kurasakan!" pikirnya. "Dulu sebelum dia jadi ghoul dia menyukai Rize-san, dan itu tandanya dia normalkan, jadi... Hm," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan mematikan kran washtafel.

_"Hideeee,"_ tiba-tiba suara rengekan Kaneki menggema di telinganya. Potret wajah Kaneki yang memerah saat mereka bercinta terbersit di kapalanya. Wajah Hideyoshi langsung memerah. KREEEEEK... dan tanpa ia sadari... BYUUUUR... Air memuncah dari kran yang dihancurkan oleh pria tersebut hanya dengan satu tangan. Hebat. Sungguh toilet jadi kacau balau hanya karena ulah satu orang yang sedang dilema dengan kehidupannya yang berubah 180 derajat dari perkiraannya. Menikahi sahabatnya yang seorang... Laki-laki.

* * *

><p>The Mating Season<p>

Original Creator : Ishida Sui-sensei :3

FF from : Zombie Teddy Bear

Pair: Hide x Kaneki

Warning: M+ mungkin, BxB, Yaoi, OOC, Semi Canon, kalau memang gk suka tolong jangan di flame yah... Tinggal tekan tombol balik kok... ARIGATOU.. :3

* * *

><p>Terdengar suara gelak tawa dari lorong gedung kepolisian Jepang. Seorang pria berjas sedang memegang bahu rekan kerjanya yang hanya memakai jersey yang dibiarkan terbuka hingga menampakkan kalung berliontinkan kristal merah dan baju kaus putihnya. Ia berjalan disamping rekan kerjanya yang tak kunjung berhenti menertawakan sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi di toilet pria.<p>

"Aku menyalahkan diriku karena telah memilihmu untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku perihal apa yang terjadi di toilet, Yokozawa," keluh pria yang memakai jersey sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Ha... Ha... Habisnya... Nagachika... Kau.. Ha... Ha...," tawa Yokozawa Rei, rekan kerja Hideyoshi di divisi yang sama. Hideyoshi melirik kearah pria yang tampaknya belum akan berhenti tertawa. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yokozawa yang masih tertawa. Hingga ia menyadari Hideyoshi sudah menjauhi dirinya beberapa meter. "Hei... Nagachika... Kau me...," putus Yokozawa saat ia melihat Hideyoshi tiba-tiba berhenti saat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan warna merah di ujung rambutnya yang meruncing kebelakang memandang Hideysohi dengan tatapan terkejut. Wanita yang berada dibelakang pemuda berambut hitam itupun tampaknya juga terkejut melihat Hideyoshi yang menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Darimana... Darimana kau mendapatkan kalung itu?" tanya pemuda dengan style Harajuku tersebut. Hideyoshi memegang kalung pemberian Kaneki, sebenarnya itu pemberian Yoshimura walaupun begitu tetap saja, Kanekilah yang memberikannya secara langsung dan sahabat yang merangkap sebagai isterinya itu sangat senang kala ia memberikan kalung itu padanya.

"Maaf... Saya mendapatkannya dari sa... Ah bukan... Isteri saya," jawab Hideyoshi. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Siapa isterimu?" tanyanya. Hideyoshi mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa aneh dengan pemuda berumur tanggung yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi itu.

"Tuan Noctis, anda ha...," putus wanita dibelakang pemuda yang bernama Noctis tersebut.

"Jawab!" Noctis tampaknya mulai tak sabar karena Hideyoshi tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia mendapatkannya dari seseorang, jadi aku tidak tahu seseorang itu dapat darimana kalung ini," jawab Hideyoshi sambil meresleting jerseynya untuk menutupi kalung yang ia pakai. Tidak ada niat untuk menjelaskan siapa isterinya dan siapa orang yang memberikan kalung itu pada isterinya, yang ia tahu hanya satu. Ujung-ujungnya pemuda itu akan menanyakan dimana ia mendapatkannya. Hanya menjawab pertanyaan pertama dari pemuda tersebut. Noctis mengerutkan dahinya, Hideyoshi dapat melihat guratan kesedihan di wajah pemuda tersebut kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Hideyoshi dan Yokozawa yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" tanya Yokozawa dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hideyoshi dengan wajah yang tidak kalah bingungnya.

Sementara itu...

"Hah," pemuda bernama Noctis menghela nafasnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Wanita yang bernama Angel yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Akhirnya kutemukan bagian terakhir dari tubuhmu, Veronica," ucapnya lirih. "Tapi kenapa bisa ada di Jepang?" Ia mengepal dengan kuat kedua tangannya.

"Tuan Noctis," panggil wanita berambut pirang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ah... Iya Angel, aku tidak apa-apa, mari kita selesaikan urusan kita di sini, semoga mereka dapat membantu," Noctis melihat kearah Angel sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan dimana beberapa orang sedang menanti dirinya.

* * *

><p>Suara pintu terbuka, menggema ke ruangan apartemen kecil tempat dimana Hideyoshi dan Kaneki tinggal. Pria berambut jingga dengan jersey ditubuhnya menghela nafas sambil melihat jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 12 malam. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian melepaskan sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan corak putih miliknya, seraya meletakkan di rak sepatu. Matanya melirik kearah ruang tamu dimana ia dapat melihat seorang pria berambut perak sedang tertidur diatas tatami dengan lampu menyala dan buku diatas perutnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian meletakkan tas kresek di depan pintu masuk ruang tamu tersebut.<p>

"Dasar Kaneki," keluhnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu tersebut. Hideyoshi mencoba untuk membopong tubuh yang hampir sama besar dengannya itu, tapi sesuatu yang tak disangkanya adalah tubuh Kaneki begitu ringan. Tidak heran dia begitu lincah saat bertarung. Tubuh pria itu menggeliat saat Hideyoshi mencoba memperbaiki posisi Kaneki di kedua tangannya.

"Ng...," pria itu terbangun kemudian ia langsung memeluk leher Hideyoshi. "Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Kaneki dengan suara parau dan wajahnya yang sangat mengantuk.

"Maaf, aku kan sudah bilang akan pulang terlambat," jawab Hideyoshi sambil berjalan membawa Kaneki ke kamar mereka.

"Hm... Tapi aku merindukanmu!" rengek Kaneki. Hideyoshi terkejut kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia meletakkan tubuh itu dengan perlahan diatas ranjang dan menyelimutinya. "Kau tidak tidur Hide?" tanya Kaneki yang sekarang sudah membuka matanya dengan sempurna walaupun masih tampak wajah mengantuk disana.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, tidurlah!" Kaneki tersenyum kemudian ia melelapkan kembali matanya. Wajah Hideyoshi yang sempat tersenyum kemudian berubah muram. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Dibawah guyuran shower, pria itu memandang sendu kearah kakinya.

Perjumpaan dengan pemuda dengan gaya harajuku itu membuatnya memikirkan sesuatu tentang kalung yang sedang ia pakai sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda itu adalah kepala kepolisianInggris, bagian _Investigators Of Mythical Creature (IMC). _Bagian yang menangani seluruh tindak tanduk makhluk-makhluk mitologi. Memang pada akhir-akhir ini anggota CCG kebingungan menghadapi musuh yang tidak mereka kenali, bukan ghoul. Tetapi sesuatu yang lain yang datang entah darimana. Baru beberapa minggu terakhir jadi tidak ada pemberitaan sama sekali. Para anggota CCG juga diharapkan untuk tidak membicarakannya di depan publik ataupun pada keluarga mereka sendiri.

"Hide...!" panggil Kaneki yang membuat lamunan Hideyoshi buyar. Ia baru ingat, apakah ia terlalu lama di kamar mandi sampai Kaneki memanggilnya ke kamar mandi seperti ini. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Kaneki dengan wajah cemas.

"Ah... Tidak... Sebentar lagi aku selesai... Tidurlah Kaneki, kau pasti lelah bukan?" tanya Hideyoshi dibalik pintu kamar mandi yang menghalangi dirinya dengan Kaneki yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Hm... Setelah selesai keringkan rambutmu dan tidurlah!" Kaneki membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke kamarnya. Hideyoshi tersenyum kemudian ia mengambil sabun dan menyabuni tubuhnya. Bergegas untuk menyelesaikan mandinya dan tidur.

_"Kalau kalian percaya adanya ghoul... Berarti kalian juga akan percaya ada makhluk sejenis dengan ghoul, hm... Semacam Medusa... Gorgon... Atau yah... Sejenis itulah!" _

Kata-kata dari seorang pemuda dengan gaya Harajuku itu terngiang di kepala Hideyoshi saat ini. Dirinya tidak bisa tidur, ia memikirkan seluruh perkataan pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Noctis Solaris waktu rapat tadi siang. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ada makhluk yang lebih mengerikan daripada ghoul. Astaga. Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Kaneki... Kaneki yang teramat sangat ingin ia lindungi kembali menumpahkan darahnya untuk melindungi dirinya dan orang lain.

Kaneki melihat punggung Hideyoshi yang duduk diatas ranjang. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Ada yang salah dengan Hideyoshi ia tahu itu. Ada yang disembunyikan pria itu darinya. Tapi apa? Kaneki mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Hideyoshi.

"Kenapa tidak tidur juga Kaneki?" tanya Hideyoshi memegang kepala Kaneki yang ada dibahu kirinya.

"Aku...," putusnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bahu Hideyoshi. "... Aku... Aku ingin kau tidur sambil memelukku, aku kedinginan!" jawab Kaneki yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang ia yakini sudah merona. Hideyoshi terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dengan wajahnya sedikit merona. Hideyoshi kemudian membalikkan dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Memeluk tubuh Kaneki dengan erat dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Kaneki tersenyum tipis. Mungkin ia bisa menanyakan masalah Hideyoshi nanti pagi. Baiknya ia membawa suaminya kedalam alam mimpi, agar jiwa dan raganya bisa melepaskan penat pada hari itu. Semoga. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Semoga.

* * *

><p>Hideyoshi mengelus kepala Kaneki yang sedang tertidur diatas ranjang. Ia sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor. Terlalu pagi tidak ada salahnya bukan. Hideyoshi membungkukkan kepalanya dan mengecup kepala Kaneki yang sedang terlelap dengan posisi miring.<p>

"Aku pergi," bisik Hideyoshi ke telinga Kaneki.

"Hm," gumam Kaneki sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Hideyoshi dengan wajah mengantuk. "Hide... Ah... Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kaneki sambil melihat jam handphonenya. "Masih pagi... Kenapa kau cepat sekali ke kantor?" Kaneki menggosok wajahnya. Hideyoshi tersenyum.

"Hm... Ada berkas yang harus kupelajari, jangan telat bangun Kaneki, hari ini kau kerja bukan?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil mengelus kepala Kaneki yang mengangguk. "Baiklah... Aku berangkat!" pria itu langsung mengerakkan anggota tubuhnya meninggalkan Kaneki yang masih mengantuk tersebut.

Kelelahan karena membaca buku membuatnya malas untuk bergerak. Tapi... Saat suara pintu tertutup Kaneki mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Hideyoshi. Seketika itu Kaneki menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berlari menuju pintu, membuka pintu apartemen tersebut dan melihat sepeda motor Hideyoshi sudah melaju menyusuri jalanan pagi yang sepi.

"Yah... Aku lupa untuk menanyakannya?" isak Kaneki sambil memegang kepalanya. Kemudian dengan wajah tertunduk Kaneki kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut.

"Pagi Nagachika-san," sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang kala Hideyoshi berpapasan dengan wanita bernama Angel Light tersebut di lorong kantor.

"Pagi Angel-san," jawab Hideyoshi sambil tersenyum. Asisten pemuda bernama Noctis, ia tersenyum pada Hideyoshi dengan kereta dorong di tangannya. Ada makanan yang cukup banyak di kereta tersebut. Tatapan Hideyoshi terlihat keheranan dan menangkap sinyal dari tatapan Hidyoshi tersebut Angel hanya tersenyum.

"Untuk Tuan Noctis, ada mau kemana?" tanya Angel.

"Ke ruang berkas ada yang ingin aku cari disana,"

"Oh, kebetulan sekali Tuan Noctis juga ada disana," Angel tampak terkejut mendengar arah tujuan Hideyoshi tersebut. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang berkas kepolisian.

"Pagi-pagi buta?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hm... Beliau sedang membaca kasus yang ada di Jepang selama beberapa bulan terakhir, Nagachika-san," jawab Angel. "Dan kami menginap di kantor," Angel tertawa geli mengingat betapa kerasnya Noctis untuk menyelesaikan kasus mereka. Hideyoshi tersenyum. Kemudian tidak ada lagi yang berbicara sampai mereka sampai di ruang berkas dimana Hideyoshi dapat melihat Noctis sedang duduk dengan kacamata dan laptop di sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh rak-rak berkas kepolisian.

"Kau lama Angel, sudah kubilang aku butuh dirimu untuk menganalisis beberapa foto," ucap Noctis sambil menatap Angel yang tertawa miris. "Kau bisa melihat apa saja yang ditangkap oleh kamera ini?" tanya Noctis sambil melirik Hideyoshi yang membungkuk kearahnya dan memainkan sebuah foto lama ditangannya. "Samar-samar aku melihat ada makhluk lain selain manusia disana,"

"Ini bukannya foto waktu kebakaran hebat di Kyoto 10 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Angel sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan mengambil foto yang sempat diambil oleh tim investigasi kepolisian Kyoto. "Ng, peri api?" ucap Angel dengan kening berkerut.

"Peri?" Noctis tampak terkejut mendengar pengungkapan Angel.

"Yah.. Dia tampaknya ketakutan di bawah puing-puing bekas kebakaran," jawab Angel sambil meletakkan kembali foto tersebut keatas meja. "Kenapa anda membaca artikel 10 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Angel sambil mendorong kereta dorongnya ke meja yangvada di belakang Noctis.

"Aku hanya penasaran Angel, ada yang aneh," jawab Noctis sambil melepas kacamatanya. Hideyoshi merasa ia harus melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Walaupun ia tadi sempat terkejut mendengar kata 'Peri Api' dari mulut Noctis. Dia tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa perihal tersebut karena ia tidak mengerti dengan pembahasan dua tamu kepolisian tersebut. "Lebih baik kau ikut sarapan Tuan!" titah Noctis sambil membalikkan kursinya dan langsung melihat sarapan yang disajikan untuk dua orang oleh Angel.

"Ng," Hideyoshi yang sedang memeriksa berkas dari kasus seminggu yang lalu terkejut kemudian ia melihat Noctis yang sedang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Pagi-pagi buta datang ke kantor, aku yakin kau belum makan, temani aku sarapan!" Noctis melihat kearah Angel yang sedang meletakkan cangkir teh di samping piring makan Noctis. "Aku memaksa!" Hideyoshi melihat kearah Angel yang tersenyum kepadanya dan menunjukkan tempat duduk dihadapan Noctis yang kosong dengan memiringkan tubuhnya. Angel melangkahkan kakinya sambil membawa kereta dorong tersebut melewati Hideyoshi yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Dia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi Nagachika-san, lebih baik kau bergegas!" bisik Angel ketika ia melewati Hideyoshi yang langsung melihat kearah punggung wanita tersebut kemudian ia beralih melihat kearah Noctis yang sedang membaca buku.

"Jangan membuatku menunggumu terlalu lama kalau tetap ingin memiliki kalung itu," gumam Noctis yang langsung membuat Hideyoshi membelalakkan matanya dan bergegas duduk di depan Noctis.

Hideyoshi hampir lupa, pertemuannya dengan pemuda yang sedang menikmati sarapan pancake yang dilumuri krim dan madu diatasnya. Ia begitu nikmat memakan sarapan tersebut dengan garpu dan pisau di tangan kanannya, membuatnya begitu elegan meskipun penampilannya tidak seperti para karyawan kepolisian yang begitu formal dan berseragam. Tapi pemuda ini begitu tidak peduli dengan penampilannya tapi begitu peduli dengan tata krama dan sopan santun. Berbeda 180 derajat dari penampilannya.

"Kau tidak memakan sarapanmu? Keburu dingin jadi tidak enak Tuan," Noctis mengambil segelas susu dan meminumnya. Hideyoshi menganggukkan kepalanya canggung. Auranya terasa seperti orang dewasa, tapi Hideyoshi yakin pemuda yang ada dihadapannya adalah remaja tanggung yang secara kebetulan bisa masuk kepolisian dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa.

"Maaf... Tadi saya pikir dua porsi makanan ini un...,"

"Angel?" tanya Noctis sambil membasuh noda susu di bibirnya dengan sapu tangan. Hideyoshi menganggukkan kepalanya dan memakan sarapannya. "Dia sudah sarapan sebelumku," jawab Noctis sambil menghela nafasnya dan menyilangkan kakinya diatas kursi tersebut. "Aku menunggumu," Noctis menyandarkan sikunya ke meja dan dagunya tertumpu ke telapak tangannya sambil melihat Hideyoshi yang masih memakan pancakenya.

"Hm...?" Hideyoshi terkejut mendengar pengakuan Noctis tersebut.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu secara pribadi, tentang kalung yang kau pakai itu, jawab yang jujur, karena aku tahu kau pasti tahu dari siapa isterimu mendapatkan kalung itu," Noctis memandang tajam kearah Hideyoshi yang hampir tersedak dengan makanannya sendiri. "Dasar," Noctis menghela nafasnya sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Maaf kalau saya lancang!" pinta Hideyoshi sambil membasuh kotoran yang ada di bibirnya. "Tapi kenapa anda begitu tertarik dengan kalung ini?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil melihat Noctis yang memandangnya dengan bosan.

"Jantung," jawab Noctis.

"Eh, maksud anda?" tanya Hideyoshi dengan wajah terkejut.

"Itu adalah jantung seekor naga," jawab Noctis santai menanggapi respon terkejut Hideyoshi. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu kalau kau memberitahuku darimana kau mendapatkan kalung itu?" jawab Noctis sambil menghela nafasnya seraya menguap sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa anda akan mengambil kalung ini dari saya?" tanya Hideyoshi dengan wajah sedih.

"Itu sudah jadi milikmu kalau aku memintanya pun kau tidak akan memberikannya," Noctis mengambil berkas yang ada diatas meja yang ada dibelakangnya. "Aku hanya ingin menemukan orang yang memberikanmu kalung itu, sepertinya dia sahabat lama yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa," tambah Noctis sambil melihat kearah Angel yang datang kembali membawakan secangkir kopi untuk Noctis.

"Saya akan mengantarkan anda ke tempatnya kalau anda...," jawab Hideyoshi sambil melihat kearah kopi yang dituangkan Angel ke cangkir. "... Tidur dulu sejenak," Hideyoshi menghela nafasnya.

"Ng," Noctis nampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Hideyoshi yang terkesan memerintah dirinya.

"Maaf, tapi anda kelihatannya sangat lelah Tuan, lebih baik anda istirahat dan saya akan mengantarkan anda ke tempatnya waktu jam istirahat siang, sekalian saya akan mentraktir anda makan siang sebagai balasan jamuan makan pagi ini," jawab Hideyoshi atas keterkejutan Noctis.

"Hm," Noctis tersenyum. "Aku tidak butuh tidur,"

"Tapi Tuan anda sudah tidak tidur selama seminggu," Angel mengerutkan dahinya, kelihatan cemas dengan kondisi kesehatan tuannya. Hideyoshi terkejut mendengar, pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini tidak tidur selama seminggu tapi ia pikir pemuda itu hanya tidak tidur satu harian saja.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak sadar," Noctis dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat.

"Tuan," rengek Angel.

"Iya... Iya Angel, aku akan tidur sebentar," tawa Noctis sambil melipat tangannya dan melihat kearah Angel yang mengerutkan dahinya. "Bawa kembali kopimu dan seduhkan untuk karyawan yang lain sayang kalau tidak di minum!" Hideyoshi tidak menyangka Noctis bisa juga tersenyum seperti itu. Walaupun pada awalnya pertemuan mereka tidak berjalan baik.

"Oh disini kau rupanya Nagachika, Mado-san mencarimu," kata Yokozawa yang sedang berjalan mendekati Hideyoshi dan Noctis sementara Angel mendorong kereta dorongnya membawa piring kontor ke pantry.

"Oh ya aku akan segera menemuinya," Hideyoshi tersenyum sambil membangunkan tubuhnya. "Terima kasih Solaris-san atas sarapan paginya," Hideyoshi membungkukan tubuhnya pada Noctis yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Noctis kemudian memutar kursinya dan kembali melihat berkas yang berserakan dihadapannya. Hideyoshi yang baru beberapa langkah menjauhi Noctis berhenti dan melihat pemuda tersebut. "Tuan...," panggil Hideyoshi yang langsung mendapatkan respon dari Noctis. "Anda tahu saya datang, darimana?"

"Oh, aku tadi melihatmu memarkirkan keretamu," jawab Noctis sekenanya.

Hideyoshi terdiam mendengar jawaban dari pemuda tersebut yang tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya. Ia pikir Noctis mempunyai kekuatan supernatural atau apalah itu yang bisa mengetahui masa depan atau sejenisnya. Selepas kepergian Hideyoshi sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah Noctis.

"Yah... Setidaknya aku bisa mengetahui hal-hal kecil yang akan terjadi di masa depan, Nagachika," ucapnya lirih sambil melihat lantai dasar yang jauhnya 10 tingkat dimana siapapun tidak akan bisa melihat adanya lapangan parkir sepeda motor disana. Yang ada hanyalah lapangan tenis dan basket serta kolam renang.

* * *

><p>"Sela...,"putus Kaneki saat ia tahu siapa yang datang ke kafenya. "Hide?" ucapnya dengan wajah berseri. Noctis dan Angel yang berada di belakang Hideyoshi mengerutkan dahinya.<p>

"Astaga... Tuan Noctis?" ucap Yoshimura yang baru keluar dari ruangan yang ada dibelakang meja bartender.

"Sudah kuduga," jawab Noctis sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Yoshimura," ucap Angel tidak percaya. "Kau semakin tua," Angel menahan tawanya. Sementara Yoshimura hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Angel sementara karyawan Anteiku berserta Hideyoshi terdiam melihat Angel yang begitu akrab dengan Yoshimura.

"Saya tidak menyangka anda akan ke Jepang, ada masalah apa?" tanya Yoshimura setelah membawa kedua tamunya ke ruang tamu. Touka menyediakan kopi untuk Noctis dan Angel, kemudian ia berdiri di belakang Yoshimura seraya memandang tamu Yoshimura tersebut. Sementara itu Nishiki dan Kaneki sedang membereskan kafe mereka yang di tutup lebih awal.

"Kali ini aku datang bukan untuk meminta bantuanmu Yoshi," jawab Noctis sambil emlipat kedua kaki dan tangannya seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa yang sedang ia duduki. "Aku hanya ingin tahu... Kenapa jantung anakku ada disini?" tanya Noctis dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Touka mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar kata 'anak' dari pemuda tanggung seperti Noctis.

"Oh anda sudah melihatnya?" ucap Yoshimura santai. "Saya hanya menuruti keinginan dari Nona Veronica Tuan," jawab Yoshimura sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang diminta anak itu padamu?"

"Dia minta saya memberikan jantungnya pada seseorang," jawab Yoshimura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Orang yang ia cintai? Manusia? Dragon Slayer yang hampir membunuhku itu?" tanya Noctis sambil memgerutkan dahinya. "Kalau itu aku bisa memakluminya, tapi bukannya pemuda itu sudah meninggal dan kenapa jantungnya ada padamu? Dan Kenapa Nagachika?" tanya Noctis sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Meskipun anda sudah membuangnya...,"

"DUUUUK," Noctis memukul meja tamu yang ada dihadapannya. Angel dan Touka tampak terkejut dengan tindakan Noctis yang tampak mulai tidak sabar. Bersamaan dengan itu Hideyoshi masuk bersama Nishiki dan Kaneki dibelakangnya. Mereka melihat wajah Noctis yang begitu sangar dan mengeluarkan aura gelap dari seluruh tubuhnya. "Yoshimura, kau tahu bukan betapa aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi kerajaanku sendiri, membuangnya ke dunia manusia adalah caraku untuk melindunginya dari laki-laki sialan yang ingin memanfaatkan kekuatannya,"

"Apa anda tahu yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah bersedih Tuan, dia memang aman di dunia manusia bersama Dragon Slayer itu tapi apa anda tahu bagaimana menderitanya ia kala harus memimpikan hal yang sama tiap malamnya," jawab Yoshimura sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Noctis terdiam. "Yang ia lihat hanyalah kesedihanmu atas kepergian Ratu dan kerajaan yang hanya tinggal puing-puing,"

"Sialan... Jawab pertanyaanku Yoshimura! Kenapa jantung itu bisa ada padamu dan sekarang berada ditangan Nagachika?"

Yoshimura memandang kearah Nagachika yang ada dibelakang Noctis. "Aku berpikir dia lebih membutuhkan jantung itu daripada saya, Nagachika akan merawatnya dengan baik saya jamin itu," jawab Yoshimura sambil tersenyum lebar. Noctis memicingkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoshimura.

"Baiklah," Noctis berdiri dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya seraya bertemu pandang dengan Hideyoshi. "Tolong lepaskan kalungmu," Yoshimura hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Untuk a...?" putus Hideyoshi saat ia mendapatkan sorotan mata yang tajam dari Noctis. Kemudian ia melirik kearah Yoshimura yang hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan beralih kearah ke Kaneki yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah... Baiklah," Ia melepaskan kalungnya dan meletakkan kalungnya ke tangan Noctis.

"Sudah kuduga, kau menggunakan jantung ini untuk menyembunyikan bau ghoul dari tubuhnya," jawab Noctis dengan ekspresi datar. "Oh ya kau bilang kalau kau sudah menikah, isterimu ghoul?" tanya Noctis sambil melihat kearah Kaneki yang berdiri disamping Hideyoshi. "Dia?" Noctis menunjuk kearah Kaneki.

"Bukannya ini aroma ghoul yang waktu itu kita jumpai di perpustakaan Tuan?" tanya Angel sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Kaneki yang memandang Noctis dan Angel dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ah... Kaneki Ken, _One Eyed Ghoul_, Kagune yang ditanamkan adalah milik seorang wanita bernama Kamishiro Rize, ghoul wanita? Tidak heran juga kalau dia lebih memilih laki-laki, kalian bersahabat?" tanya Noctis sambil memandang kedua pasangan tersebut dengan wajah polosnya. Kaneki dan Hideyoshi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, baguslah," Noctis tersenyum lebar kemudian ia meremas liontin yang ada ditangannya tersebut. "Nah... Jaga baik-baik kalung itu kalau tidak, aku akan memakanmu," ucap Noctis sambil mengalungi kalung tersebut ke leher Hideyoshi. "Walaupun daging domba lebih enak daripada daging manusia, sesekali aku ingin makan daging manusia juga," tawa Noctis.

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan jiwa manusia hanya untuk emosi sesaat anda Tuan, paling anda hanya akan membuang mayat mereka," ucap Angel sambil menyesap kopi buatan Touka. "Enak," pikirnya. "Ini enak," ucap Angel sambil melihat kearah Touka yang tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih Nona," Noctis menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku ingin kalian datang ke istana Kyoto dua hari lagi, waktu titik balik matahari," ucap Noctis dengan wajah berseri.

"Eh, penobatan?" tanya Angel dengan wajah terkejut. Yoshimura juga tidak kalah terkejut. "Tapi... Tapi... Tapi Tu...," Angel nampak tergagap sambil melihat Noctis yang tersenyum lebar.

"Tenanglah Angel, aku akan memastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Noctis dengan wajah datar. "Dan...," putus Noctis saat ia melihat Hinami masuk kedalam ruangan dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. "... Aku akan membantu kalian dalam masalah itu, dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya saat kalian di Kyoto serta misi CCG selanjutnya padamu beserta Amon Kotarou dan Mado Akira, perihal kasus ganjil yang terjadi di Tokyo dan beberapa kota besar di Jepang," lanjut Noctis sambil menghela nafasnya dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Anda sudah menemukan masalahnya?" ucap Hideyoshi dengan wajah terkejut. Noctis hanya diam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku sudah meminta pihak CCG untuk memberimu cuti selama 3 hari kedepan jadi mantapkan hatimu untuk hari penobatan, mulai dari jam makan siang hari ini kau di bebas tugaskan, mengerti!" ucap Noctis sambil melihat Kaneki dengan wajah penuh senyuman.

"Eh... Tap...," putus Hideyoshi dengan wajah kecewa.

"Eit aku tidak suka dibantah, dan... Untuk si pengecut ini, aku sarankan juga ikut dengan kekasihnya!" tunjuk Noctis dengan kening berkedut kearah Nishiki. Sementara Hideyoshi hanya bisa menunduk lesu, tidak bisa membantah perkataan Noctis yang begitu tegas. Kaneki tersenyum tipis, mungkin kali ini ia bisa memanfaatkan waktu cuti Hideyoshi untuk menanyakan semua hal yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Eh... Pengecut? Bocah sialan... Tidak ada sopan santunnya pada orang yang lebih tua? Meskipun kau Pangeran sekalipun aku tidak akan me..," putus Nishiki yang hendak memukul Noctis.

"Hei..., yang kau bilang tidak sopan pada orang tua itu adalah raja dari kampung halaman para Ghoul dan dia lebih tua 1000 tahun dari kalian semua, meskipun tubuh manusianya terlihat seperti 17 tahun, Nishiki!" ucap Yoshimura dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"EEEEH," ucap semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut tidak terkecuali Hinami yang sedang duduk dipangkuan Angel.

* * *

><p>Entah kenapa kalau chapter ini lebih fokus ke OC... Maaf ya... Kalau ada yang tidak berkenan tapi ini dibutuhkan... Seperti yang kubilang di akhir chapter yang lalu... Karena kalau aku ambil semua karakter Tokyo Ghoul lagi menurutku percuma saja karena ide cerita tetap Sui-sensei yang punya jadi aku buat OC sendiri untuk memunculkan konflik antar karakternya... ==a<p>

Untuk selanjutnya Terima Kasih banyak... Semoga betah membaca fic ini... (_ _)


	4. Chapter 4

"Tuan Noctis, apa maksud anda memberikan penobatan kepada pasangan itu?" tanya Angel sambil berdiri dibelakang Noctis. Pemuda itu melihat kearah Angel dengan tatapan datar dan Angel tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Tuannya tersebut dan hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya. "Anda tahu sendiri Ghoul itu... Tak lebih se...," putus Angel saat ia merasakan aura gelap berasal dari tubuh Noctis yang sekarang memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Itu kata-kataku Angel, jangan pernah mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghina rakyatku!" titah Noctis.

"Ma... Ma... Maaf, Tuan, tapi anda tahu bukan kalau...," putus Angel saat ia melihat Noctis membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah sebuah kursi singgasana milik seseorang dengan hiasan naga tidur diatasnya. "... Penobatan membutuhkan perasaan yang tulus, kalau tidak keduanya akan...,"

"Dia akan meneleponmu dan meminta bantuanmu, pergilah!" ucap Noctis sambil berjalan mendekati kursi tersebut. "Aku ingin tidur," tambahnya. Angel mengerutkan dahinya melihat Tuannya duduk dengan santai di kursi tersebut.

* * *

><p>The Mating Season<p>

Original Creator : Ishida Sui-sensei :3

FF from : Zombie Teddy Bear

Pair: Hide x Kaneki

Warning: M+ mungkin, BxB, Yaoi, OOC, Semi Canon, kalau memang gk suka tolong jangan di flame yah... Tinggal tekan tombol balik kok... ARIGATOU.. :3

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara dengan siapa lagi Nona," ucap Hideyoshi sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Angel duduk dihadapan Hideyoshi sambil menyesap teh hangat dengan kue krim di hadapannya. "Aku dengar penobatan adalah acara sakral guna mendapatkan restu dari para dewa, tapi aku berpikir kalau penobatan ini akan membuatku memikul beban yang sangat berat, bukannya aku tidak sanggup tapi...," ucap Hideyoshi sambil menggigit bibirnya.<p>

"Kau belum yakin dengan perasaanmu pada Kaneki?" tanya Angel sambil tersenyum tipis. Hideyoshi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini akan menyusahkan aku dan Kaneki, karena kami sama-sama tahu kalau kami masih menyukai makhluk yang bernama Perempuan, dulu dia tertarik dengan wanita bernama Kamishiro Rize dan tak lama kemudian sepertinya ia tertarik dengan Touka-chan, kalau aku lebih tertarik untuk melanjutkan studiku daripada berada di CCG karena aku sudah bisa memastikan Kaneki sudah aman di perlindungan Anteiku," jelas Hideyoshi panjang lebar. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka, dia lebih memilihku untuk...," putus Hideyoshi sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau menyayanginya hanya sebatas teman?" tanya Angel sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Hideyoshi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah kesusahan. Angel menangkap keraguan dari anggukan Hideyoshi tersebut.

"Terkadang aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri, saat bersama dirinya aku melupakan kalau dia adalah laki-laki yang masih menyukai wanita, seolah-olah logikaku mengalah atas gairah tubuh yang membuatku ingin memilikinya melebihi sebagai seorang sahabat, tapi terkadang aku takut, takut untuk menerima kenyataan kalau semua rencana hidupku harus berubah hanya karena aku menikahinya, aku hanya menginginkan keluarga yang normal, aku yakin Kaneki juga begitu," Angel mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Memang acara penobatan adalah acara sakral yang akan membuatmu terikat secara lahir dan batin dengan pasanganmu, sekali kau mengkhianati pasanganmu, para dewa akan langsung turun tangan untuk menghajar pengkhianat tersebut, karena itu penobatan lebih bisa dibilang penguji kesetiaan, tidak sedikit yang hidupnya sengsara setelah melakukan penobatan ini, namanya makhluk hidup pastikan akan merasakan kejenuhan," ucap Angel sambil meminum tehnya. "Tapi aku kenal makhluk yang bisa mempertahankan kesetiaannya sampai ratusan tahun lamanya, sampai-sampai dewa yang menobatkan mereka tidak tahu lagi mesti memakai cara apa untuk menguji mereka, bahkan sampai mempelai wanita meninggal si pria hanya bisa mengurung diri di ruangannya, meratapi kepergian isteri tercintanya," Angel mengerutkan dahinya.

"Noctis-san?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Angel tersenyum.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa memandingkannya dengan kasusmu dan Kaneki karena kalian sama-sama laki-laki dan terlebih lagi, hormon ghoul yang berada didalam tubuhnya telah menguasai hampir 80% tubuhnya, apalagi kagune yang tertanam di tubuhnya adalah milik seorang ghoul wanita, secara fisik dia adalah laki-laki tapi secara hormon dia adalah perempuan," Angel memakan kuenya. "Apa Kamishiro Rize mengenalmu?"

"Aku rasa tidak," jawab Hideyoshi sambil mengambil tehnya.

"Hm... Kau rasa? Tapi aku pikir mungkin dia mengenalmu seperti halnya Kaneki mengenalmu," tambah Angel sambil tersenyum lebar. Hideyoshi membelalakkan matanya. "Maksudku... Dia mengenalmu lewat memori yang ada di otak Kaneki kemudian ia mencoba untuk mengikuti keinginan dari... Eh," ucap Angel sambil memegang dagunya. Ia terkejut dengan penyataannya sendiri.

"Ada apa Angel-san?" tanya Hideyoshi dengan wajah terkejut.

"Nagachika, aku tidak yakin kalau Kaneki akan tertarik dengan laki-laki lain selain dirimu, karena kalian adalah sahabat kecil, aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar," Angel langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Hideyoshi yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba jadi stalker begini?" tanya seorang pemuda pada dirinya sendiri. Duduk di belakang Hideyoshi dengan menyamar sebagai seorang wanita. "Tapi... Apakah itu yang selama ini ia pikirkan hingga membuatnya resah? Aku tahu tapi... Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menerima orang lain selain dirinya," pikirnya dengan kening berkerut. "Maaf... Maafkan aku...," isaknya.

Sementara itu di kamar mandi...

"Kenapa anda tidak mengatakannya sejak awal kepada saya?" tanya Angel dengan handphone ditelinganya.

"Nagachika terlalu memikirkan perasaannya dan perasaan Kaneki, Angel, ghoul wanita bisa menerima semua ghoul pria dan baginya lebih mudah memiliki ghoul pria untuk membuahinya dalam sekali hubungan badan, tubuh Kaneki memang laki-laki tapi kagunenya telah menyerap beberapa kromosom XY dan mengubahnya ke kromosom XX dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi wanita, yah tidak tertutup kemungkinan ia memiliki...," jelas Noctis sambil membaca sebuah berkas. Angel membelalakkan matanya. "Masalahnya hanya satu... sel sperma manusia tidak akan bisa membuahi seorang ghoul wanita tapi sebaliknya, maka karena itu Kaneki tidak akan menyelesaikan _Mating Season-_nya sampai kapanpun kalau dia tidak mencari ghoul pria untuk membuahi dirinya, dinding rahim mereka 2 kali lebih tebal dibandingkan dinding rahim manusia, bagi mereka sel sperma manusia lemah dan butuh proses panjang untuk pembuahan, jadi jangan heran para ghoul wanita lebih memilih ghoul laki-laki untuk membuahi mereka," Angel terdiam mendengar penjelasan Noctis. "Dan parahnya lagi... Kalau saja anak itu tidak memakai jantung itu, mungkin saat dia tertangkap oleh ghoul wanita, Nagachika hanya akan menjadi barang pemuas nafsu mereka," tawa Noctis sambil meletakkan berkas yang tadi sempat ia baca diatas meja.

"Tuan, jangan bercanda!" pekik Angel.

"Aku hanya membantu Kaneki untuk menyampaikan perasaannya," jawab Noctis sambil tersenyum. "Karena bagaimanapun juga hormon Kamishiro hanya menuruti keinginan inangnya," tambah Noctis. "Kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau ghoul wanita itu bisa memilih ghoul pria untuk menyudahi _Mating Season_ yang menurut mereka sangat merepotkan itu, kecuali kalau mereka memiliki perasaan khusus pada makhluk yang bernama manusia, makhluk yang hanya memiliki beberapa persen untuk bisa menyudahi penderitaan _Mating Season_ seorang ghoul wanita," tawa Noctis sambil cekikikkan. Angel mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Tuannya yang kembali membaca berkas penelitian milik seorang dokter. "Nah... Kau mulai mengerti bukan arah pembicaraan ini?" tanya Noctis sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi pada intinya...," ucap Angel sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Yah... Begitulah," jawab Noctis sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Saat membaca berkas yang sedang ia pegang. "Tapi sepertinya Kaneki belum menyadarinya,"

"Ah," Angel menutup teleponnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan cepat ke tempatnya duduk. Sementara itu Noctis hanya menghela nafas sambil melihat handphonenya kemudian ia meletakkannya disamping cangkir kopinya.

"Laki-laki bajingan, aku tidak menyangka ada manusia melebihi monster seperti dirimu, Kanou Akihito," ucap Noctis dengan wajah bengis. "Mati saja kau dimakan ghoul!" tatapan mata Noctis begitu tajam dan mengerikan.

"Aku harus meyakinkan Kaneki dan itu mudah tapi meyakinkan Nagachika? Bagaimana caranya?" pikir Angel sambil memegang kepalanya. Saat ia kembali ke hadapan Hideyoshi yang terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Angel yang berubah. Auranya terkesan berat dan terpuruk.

"Angel-san, kau ti...," putus Hideyoshi saat ia melihat Angel memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau harus meyakinkan dirimu Nagachika sebelum penobatan, kalau tidak kau akan jatuh ke dalam lembah yang bernama Neraka!" titah Angel.

"Aku tahu tapi...," putus Hideyoshi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya akan menjadi beban untuknya, aku hanya ingin dia aman," isak Hideyoshi sambil memegang kepalanya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan impianku untuk memiliki keluarga yang normal, asalkan dia bahagia, aku melakukan ini pun karena aku tidak ingin dia membunuh karena gairahnya yang tidak tersampaikan walaupun... Walaupun puluhan ghoul pria menyentuhnya, tapi itu... Itu mengerikan, aku tidak ingin Kaneki disentuh oleh orang-orang yang hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya," isak Hideyoshi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Angel melihat kearah para tamu yang memandang mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Sementara Kaneki hanya bisa meremas kedua tangannya saat mendengar nada pilu dari suara Hideyoshi.

"Kita pindah!" ucap Angel sambil meletakkan uang diatas meja kemudian ia bangkit dan pergi menuju pintu keluar dan sementara Hideyoshi mengikuti dari belakang. Sepertinya Hideyoshi juga menyadarinya kalau ia jadi pusat perhatian tamu yang ada di kafe itu tapi bagaimanapun emosinya sedang meluap-luap, sedih bercampur takut hingga tumpah begitu saja dari mulutnya. Sementara Kaneki menangis pilu karena telah membuat sahabatnya kesusahan seperti itu. Memendam semuanya sendirian, sama saja menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Angel lebih memilih taman yang sedikit sunyi dan dihadapan mereka ada kolam air mancur serta beberapa pasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati air mancur tersebut. Wanita itu pergi untuk membeli minuman hangat dan kembali dengan dua kaleng kopi hangat. Saat Hideyoshi mengambil kaleng tersebut Angel melihat jari manis tangan kiri Hideyoshi yang berada dipahaya. Kaneki melihat mereka berdua dari balik pohon dengan wajah dan perasaan yang sama-sama kacau.

"Kau tidak pernah melepaskan cincin pernikahanmu?" tanya Angel sambil duduk di sisi kiri Hideyoshi. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagiku ini bagaikan benang yang mengikatku dengan Kaneki," jawab Hideyoshi sambil tersenyum tipis dan melihat cincin di jari manisnya.

"Sekali lagi Nagachika? Apa kau benar-benar yakin menyayangi Kaneki hanya sebatas teman dan hanya karena ingin melindunginya?" pertanyaan yang sama dengan pertanyaan Angel di kafe tadi. Tentu saja Hideyoshi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti!" isak Angel sambil memegang kepalanya. Di lain sisi Hideyoshi tidak ingin memberikan Kaneki kebebasan untuk memilih pria lain tapi di lain sisi dia dilema karena kehidupannya harus memiliki seorang isteri dengan fisik laki-laki. Pusing dan matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang memikirkan masalah perasaan manusia yang berbelit-belit.

"Tapi Angel-san...," putus Hideyoshi sambil melihat air mancur yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku...," lanjutnya. Angel terkejut mendengar pengakuan Hideyoshi.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak mengerti cara berpikir manusia," pikir Angel saat berjalan menuju ke tempat Noctis berada. "Apa karena itu Tuan menikahi Nyonya dan mencintainya sejauh ini?"<p>

"Ya, manusia itu makhluk yang unik bukan," ucap Noctis yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang Angel dengan mantel dan topi di kepalanya, dengan santainya ia memakan takoyaki hangat di jalan.

"GYAAA," Angel terkejut hingga ia melompat menjauhi Tuannya. "Tuan? Astaga kenapa anda ada disini?" pekik Angel saat tahu siapa yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan dirinya.

"Aku bosan, apalagi aku bertemu dengan laki-laki menyebalkan di kantor tadi saat membaca berkas Kanou Akihito," jawab Noctis dengan ekspresi wajah kesal.

"Laki-laki menyebalkan?"

"Hm," jawab Noctis sambil menusuk takoyaki dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Dimana Hideyoshi?" tanya Noctis sambil melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Sudah pulang, saya bingung dengan mereka...," isak Angel sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ooh, cinta itu seperti layang-layang, tarik ulur dan si pengendali harus tahu kapan ia menarik dan kapan ia mengulur benang layang-layangnya, kalau tidak layang-layangnya jatuh atau tidak, bakalan terbang jauh kalau tidak dipegang erat-erat," jawab Noctis sambil melirik kearah seorang wanita.

"Yah... Tapi cinta bukan layang-layang Tuan," keluh Angel sambil melihat Noctis yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan melihat kearah seorang wanita berpakaian mini dan modis berjalan di kerumunan laki-laki yang memandanginya dengan tatapan serigala lapar.

"Dia sedang mencari mangsa," ucap Noctis sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan mendekati Angel.

"Ah... Mau berburu?" tanya Angel sambil menyeimbangi langkah Noctis,

"Hm, apalagi bau wanita itu wangi sekali, aku yakin rasanya lezat," Noctis tersenyum riang. "Sudah lama aku tidak makan, Elf Kegelapan," Noctis melap sudut bibirnya yang kotor karena saus takoyaki dengan jempolnya.

"Aih, syukurlah saya tidak ada di daftar menu anda Tuan,"

"Eeeeh? Memangnya kau mau?" tanya Noctis dengan wajah terkejut.

"Tentu saja tidak Tuan," pekik Angel.

"Oh ya sudah, kalau begitu jangan pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu dikatakan Angel!" ucap Noctis yang kembali melahap takoyakinya sambil berjalan. Sementara Angel hanya terisak karena merasa terintimidasi oleh tuannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Hideyoshi melihat jari manis ditangan kirinya disana ada cincin pernikahannya dengan Kaneki. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengecup cincin tersebut. Sepertinya dia sudah mengambil keputusan, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan jalan yang sedikit agak lebih lebar ia melangkah untuk pulang menemui seseorang. Tapi tiba-tiba saat melewati sebuah pohon besar ia ditarik oleh sepasang tangan ke balik sebuah pohon besar. Ia melihat sepasang iris berwarna abu-abu sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih. "Kaneki?!" ucap Hideyoshi tidak percaya melihat sesosok perempuan manis memakai kacamata dan wig hitam sebahu yang menariknya tersebut. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah penampilan dari Kaneki sendiri. "Penampilanmu? Astaga kau membuntutiku?" Hideyoshi tidak percaya dengan tingkah Kaneki yang membuntuti dirinya.<p>

"Maaf... Maaf aku sudah menyusahkanmu, apa baiknya kita hentikan semua ini?" tanya Kaneki sambil memegang kepalanya. Hideyoshi mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku sudah menduganya kalau kau sendiri masih belum bisa menerima keadaan kita berdua yang seperti ini, jadi Hide... Apa...," tanya Kaneki sambil memegang dagunya dan menggosok pundaknya. Matanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, tampak sangat gelisah dan cemas.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja," jawab Hideyoshi sambil tersenyum. Kaneki terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dengan wajah dan kening yang kusut. "Yah... Meskipun aku belum yakin seutuhnya perasaanku padamu, tapi aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang kita jalin selama ini," tambah Hideyoshi sambil tersenyum dengan wajah kusut.

"Ah... Ah... Iya lebih baik kita akhiri saja," Kaneki tampak kecewa dengan keputusan Hideyoshi walaupun ia yang meminta untuk mengakhirinya tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menarik kata-katanya itu. "Jadi... Kalau begitu aku bisa meminta Tsu..,"

"Kau meminta apa pada Tsukiyama-san?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku akan memintanya untuk menyelesaikan Mating Sea... Umph, hum," Hideyoshi mengecup bibir Kaneki begitu dalam. Merangkulnya dalam pelukan hangat dan merapatkan tubuh mereka dengan pelukan erat dengan tangan kiri melingkari tubuh hingga telapak tangannya berada dibahu kiri Kaneki, sementara tangan kanannya berada di pinggang Kaneki. "Hi... Hi... Hide... Bukannya?" tanya Kaneki dengan kening berkerut saat melihat wajah Hideyoshi yang tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Kaneki dengan jemarinya.

"Tidak perlu... Cukup aku saja," jawab Hideyoshi. "Cukup aku saja untuk bisa menemanimu sampai semuanya berakhir," jawab Hideyoshi yang kembali mengecup bibir Kaneki.

"Hah... Tapi tadi Hide kau bilang...," isak Kaneki disela-sela cumbuan pria tersebut di lehernya.

"Aku bilang... Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita selama ini, ya aku tahu," jawab Hideyoshi sambil menyesap wangi tubuh Kaneki lewat leher pria yang berdandan seperti wanita tersebut.

"Makanya... Henti... Uph," Kecupan itu kembali menghentikan rangkaian kata yang akan diucapkan oleh Kaneki.

"Hentikan apa? Cumbuanku? Bukannya kau menikmatinya?" Hideyoshi menyeringai puas dengan hasil karyanya terhadap wajah pria yang sudah semerah tomat masak tersebut. "Ah... Kau memang selalu bisa membuatku mabuk dengan wangimu Kaneki," bisik Hideyoshi hingga membuat Kaneki menggeliat tidak nyaman karena tangan Hideyoshi memegang sesuatu yang ada dibalik roknya. Beruntung bagi mereka karena daerah sekitar agak rindang dan sepi. Jadi hubungan intim itu tidak tersekspos di depan umum.

"Ka... Kau...," putus Kaneki dalam isak tangisnya. "Hide... Hiks... Jangan campakkan aku seperti ini," isaknya sambil memeluk tubuh Hideyoshi yang tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Kaneki.

"Siapa bilang aku mencampakkanmu?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil melihat kepala Kaneki yang ada di pundaknya.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita? Sejujurnya aku tidak mau, tapi...," putus Kaneki dengan tangis yang tertahan.

"Oh... Kau tidak mengerti maksud perkataanku tadi ya Kaneki?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil melepaskan pelukan Kaneki dan melihat pria tersebut sambil menghapus air mata Kaneki yang mengalir di pipinya. "Aku ingin kita mengakhiri persahabatan kita Kaneki," Hideyoshi tersenyum kemudian ia memegang tengkuk Kaneki dan mengecup pipi pria yang terkejut mendengar penjelasan Hideyoshi tersebut. "Maukah kau melanjutkannya sebagai keluargaku, kau ratuku sekarang, kalau kau memang menginginkan posisi ratu atau mungkin raja? Bagiku itu sama saja asalkan hati dan tubuhmu hanya untukku," bisik Hideyoshi tepat ditelinga Kaneki. Pria tersebut mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk tubuh Hideyoshi.

"Tentu saja aku mau," jawab Kaneki sambil mengecup dalam bibir Hideyoshi. " Tapi Hide... kenapa kau selalu membuatku bingung seperti itu? Jahat," isak Kaneki dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Hei...," ucap Hideyoshi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Kaneki yang tertawa dengan wajahnya yang basah. "Kau yang jahat meninggalkanku, ingat dulu saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan aku kesusahan mencarimu," keluh Hideyoshi sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ha... Ha... Iya aku kan sudah minta maaf Hide, jangan marah dong," pinta Kaneki sambil memegang kedua pipi Hideyoshi dan menepuk-nepuk wajah pria tersebut. "Kau memang baik, Hide," Kaneki tersenyum tipis.

"Hm, tentu saja, apapun untukmu Kaneki, Umph," Hideyoshi mengecup Kaneki. "Hei... Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di rumah?" tanya Hideyoshi sesaat setelah mereka berciuman dan melihat wajah Kaneki yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Kaneki tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

><p>Sore berganti malam. Dua orang pria sedang berbaring diatas ranjang tanpa busana dan hanya ditutupi oleh selimut tebal mereka. Si rambut putih begitu posesif memeluk si rambut jingga dan menjadikan dada si jingga sebagai bantalnya sementara kepalanya di elus layaknya seekor kucing oleh si jingga yang sedang memandang langit-langit kamar.<p>

"Hide...," ucap Kaneki sambil membuka matanya dan melihat kalung dengan liontin merah di dada telanjang Hideyoshi.

"Hm...," jawab Hideyoshi sambil melihat Kaneki. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh telanjang Hideyoshi.

"Aku senang," ucapnya lirih. "Kita sudah tidak melakukannya beberapa hari ini, kau terlalu sibuk di CCG, aku sedikit kesepian, tapi walaupun begitu, aku tahu kau selalu berusaha untuk selalu ada bersamaku, setiap pulang dan pergi kau meyempatkan diri mencium kepalaku, atau tidak mengelusnya, aku sungguh bahagia Hide, kau berusaha untuk tidak menghindariku," Kaneki menegakkan tubuhnya sambil melihat Hideyoshi dengan kakugannya. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi kedua paras pria itu. Kaneki duduk berismpuh sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya diantara dua pahanya dan melihat Hideyoshi dengan mata yang penuh dengan cahaya kebahagiaan. "Aku tahu kau akan melakukan apapun untukku, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk bisa bersamamu, apalagi kita sudah menikah...," ucap Kaneki engan rona merah diwajahnya. Kaneki mengeluarkan kagunenya dan mengelus tubuh Hideyoshi. "Hm... Bolehkah aku mengganti namaku?" tanya Kaneki sambil memegang dada Hideyoshi.

"Tentu saja, kau isteriku bukan? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil memegang pipi Kaneki. Kaneki tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia memegang tangan Hideyoshi yang mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Aku takut kau keberatan, karena aku, seluruh impianmu tidak terwujud, dengan memakai namamu rasanya aku membuat dirimu terkekang karenanya," Kaneki menutup matanya saat jempol Hide mengelus pipinya. Keningnya berkerut dan tersirat kesedihan di raut wajahnya. Hideyoshi tersenyum kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengabaikan kagune Kaneki yang masih sibuk mengelus tubuh Hideyoshi yang telanjang yang berusaha untuk tidak menganggu pembicaraan mereka yang begitu penting menurut Kaneki dengan elusan-elusan kagune tersebut.

Hideyoshi meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk Kaneki dan menarik tubuh pria itu untuk merapat ketubuhnya. Sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir, Kaneki membuka matanya dan melihat Hideyoshi yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Memiliki impian untuk mempunyai keluarga normal memang sepertinya harus kandas setelah aku menyentuhmu Kaneki, tapi walaupun begitu masih ada impian lain yang belum kuraih dan soal impian keluarga... aku akan melupakan itu dan melanjutkan impianku yang lain denganmu, kau tidak keberatan bukan?" tanya Hideyoshi, wajah Kaneki merona dan sebuah senyuman turut menghiasinya. Kaneki menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali," Hideyoshi tersenyum. "Aku akan mengambil posisi sebagai isterimu, walaupun tidak bisa melayanimu seperti wanita pada umumnya, tapi aku akan berusaha, untuk terus melayanimu,"

"Kaneki, kau tahu... Salah satu impianku adalah melihatmu bahagia, apakah untuk selalu bersamaku kau akan bahagia?" Hideyoshi menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk sambil mengelus pipi Kaneki yang masih memasang sebuah lukisan penuh senyum disana.

"Hm... Asalkan bersamamu, asalkan kau selalu ada untukku, seluas apapun jagad raya tidak akan bisa mengalahkan betapa besar dan luasnya kebahagianku ini," Kaneki memegang tangan Hideyoshi yang ada di pipinya.

"Hm, terima kasih, hah," tiba-tiba Hideyoshi merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sesuatu yang ada di punggungnya, menggeliat dengan gerakan yang begitu erotis. Hideyoshi tahu perbuatan siapa itu dan ia melihat kearah Kaneki yang sedang memeluk leher Hideyoshi sementara ia berdiri dengan lututnya. Hideyoshi dapat menangkap ekspresi memancing milik Kaneki itu. "Kagunemu Kaneki, kau mulai nakal, heeee," Hideyoshi merangkul leher Kaneki dan menggulingkan tubuh kecil Kaneki ke atas kasur. "Kalau ingin lagi jangan menggodaku, itu menyakitkan kau tahu," ucap Hideyoshi sambil mengecup bibir Kaneki, sementara Kaneki tertawa. Ia merasa menang karena bisa memancing suaminya untuk melakukan ronde ketiga malam itu. "Laki-laki nakal," seringai Hideyoshi sambil menggoda tubuh Kaneki dengan cumbuannya. "Kau milikku kan?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil mengecup pundak Kaneki. Kaneki menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. "Ken... Yah.. Kau milikku Ken," Kaneki terkejut saat ia mendengar Hideyoshi memanggil nama kecilnya. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Hideyoshi dan memberi sinyal pada Hideyoshi untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku memiliki impian Angel-san, impian yang paling ingin kucapai, yang paling tinggi melebihi impianku yang lain aku ingin...," ucap Hideyoshi sambil tersenyum. "... Melihat Kaneki bahagia, dia adalah salah satu temanku yang paling lemah dan paling tertutup, selalu menyendiri, berkutat dengan buku-buku dan tidak memiliki teman, ibunya pun meninggal karena terlalu keras bekerja, begitu menyedihkan, di begitu baik dan begitu rapuh, mungkin dia akan marah kalau aku berkata seperti ini tapi aku memandangnya seperti itu, aku berteman dengannya karena aku menyayanginya, berbagi kebahagiaan, melihat senyumannya, memberikannya cahaya, setidaknya itulah yang bisa kulakukan saat itu, tapi...," Hideyoshi menundukkan kepalanya wajahnya terlihat sedih dan sorot matanya terlihat penuh dengan rasa sesal. <em>

_"... Aku gagal melindunginya dari para ghoul, aku gagal menyelamatkan impian yang kami buat bersama, aku gagal," isak Hideyoshi sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku gagal," Angel hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar pengakuan Hideyoshi. "Terlalu banyak luka yang ia terima, fisiknya, psikisnya? Ya Tuhan," _

_"Hm," Angel mengelus punggung Hideyoshi. Membiarkan pria itu melepaskan kesedihannya. "Hei.. Bagaimana kalau kau menerima saja keadaan ini dengan lapang dada, kau tidak tahu bukan bagaimana perasaan Kaneki sebenarnya tentang masalah ini, bicaralah dengannya, sampaikan isi hatimu padanya, tuntun dia untuk membicarakan dan menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua, kalian adalah sahabat dari kecil, aku tahu Kaneki pasti mengerti dan begitu juga dengan dirimu, kalau kau hanya diam saja seperti ini, semuanya tidak akan mengubah keadaan, pikirkanlah!" Angel melihat kearah Hideyoshi yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Pertanyaan yang sama, Nagachika apa kau yakin menyayangi Kaneki hanya sebatas teman dan sahabat? Jangan berbohong lagi pada perasaanmu, terimalah! Semua beban itu pasti akan terangkat, pikirkanlah kenapa kau begitu tergoda dengannya, pikirkanlah kenapa kau tetap bersamanya dan tidak meninggalkannya, pikirkanlah itu!" Hideyoshi terdiam mendengar penjelasan Angel. _

"Haaaaah," suara helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Angel yang sedang duduk diatas kursi tinggi dan dihadapannya ada meja setinggi tubuhnya dan segelas air putih di tangannya. "Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu ya? Dan lagi sebenarnya manusia itu makhluk seperti apa sih?" pikir Angel yang kemudian meminum airnya. "Tuan?" tanya Angel sambil memutar kursi tinggi tersebut dan melihat seseorang di kegelapan sedang menyantap makananya dengan lahap.

"Hm," jawabnya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memasukkan sebuah bola yang tertancap di kuku jari telunjuknya yang panjang ke mulutnya.

"Iuuuh, apa itu mata?" tanya Angel merasa jijik.

"Iya... Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Noctis sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengoyak sesuatu kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Angel membalikkan tubuhnya tidak tahan melihat cara makan Noctis yang begitu sangat brutal. Jujur Angel tidak suka kalau melihat Tuannya itu sedang memakan makanan kesukaannya, seperti anak kecil.

"Apa anda sudah selesai? Kita harus kembali ke hotel jam 10,"

"Hm," Noctis terdiam sambil melihat makanannya. "Belum, aku masih lapar," jawab Noctis sambil menghela nafasnya. Kemudian dengan rakus memakan makanannya yang terletak di lantai.

"Ah... Anda selalu bilang begitu, apa elf kegelapan begitu enak untuk disantap?" tanya Angel sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Hm... Bagiku... Tapi tidak bagi yang lain," Noctis menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kearah Angel. Retina berwarna kuning serta pupil yang mengecil ketengah saat terkena cahaya lampu. Tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang di penuhi dengan bercak-bercak darah, kuku-kuku jemarinya memanjang dan ditangannya ada sebuah gelas besar berisi cairan merah. Sementara di tangan kiri ada jantung yang masih berdetak. Telinganya meruncing, beberapa sisik berwarna hitam dan terkadang membiaskan cahaya hingga terkadang berubah menjadi pelangi itu melekat di beberapa sisi wajah dan tubuhnya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan Angel meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Angel.

"Belum, aku mau minum dulu," jawab Noctis sambil menegak air merah yang diyakini Angel adalah darah. Hanya sekali tenggak darah itu habis dan sebagian, mengalir dari sudut bibirnya melalui leher dan mengalir menuju dadanya yang telanjang. "Kau masih memikirkan tentang apa itu cinta?" tanya Noctis setelah selesai dan meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja. Angel hanya diam melihat Noctis yang kemudian memencet jantung yang dipegang oleh tangan kanannya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan memenuhi kembali gelas miliknya. Angel tidak tahan melihat kelakuan Noctis yang tidak ubahnya seperti ghoul padahal kasta mereka jauh sekali jaraknya. "Pergilah kalau kau tidak tahan, dasar bocah," ejek Noctis sambil memasukan jantung yang sudah kering itu ke mulutnya.

"Saya bukan bocah Tuan, hanya belum terbiasa melihat anda... Umph," Angel memegang mulutnya menahan mual yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"Sudahlah, kita menginap disini, pergilah ke lobby dan check in sana, dan pergilah tidur!" titah Noctis sambil meminum darah yang ada digelasnya kemudian meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke atas meja. "Tidurlah! Kau pasti lelah, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, bagaimana manusia itu sebenarnya dan arti dari kata cinta itu sendiri, karena makhluk yang bernama manusia dan perasaan cinta itu akan membuatmu gila, seperti seekor makhluk bodoh yang berusaha untuk mengartikan cinta dan mengerti manusia, hingga pada ujungnya tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya," jawab Noctis sambil turun dari kursi tingginya kemudian kembali ke tempat santapannya yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Angel kemudian turun dari kursinya.

"Hm.. Istirahatlah Tuan, saya permisi," Angel mengerutkan dahinya melihat tubuh Noctis yang sedang duduk bersila sambil memakan daging segar. "Maaf," isaknya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar VIP yang khusu di pesan oleh Noctis untuk acara santapan malamnya.

"Tes," setetes air menetes di tangan Noctis yang dipenuhi darah. "Tes," dua tetes. "Tes," tiga tetes dan akhirnya mengalir deras. Pemuda itu menangis sambil memakan dagingnya. Ekspresinya begitu datar, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa pemuda itu terus menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Tangis dalam keheningan.

* * *

><p>Ucapan terima kasih untuk semua reader dan reviewer yang telah menyempatkan memberikan waktunya untuk membaca dan memberikan supportnya lewat reviewnya. :3<p>

Utuk selanjutnya biar gak terjadi kesalahpahaman aku mau menjelaskan kalau nama tokoh Noctis disini bukanlah Noctis Lucis Caelum, tokoh game final fantasy 13 VS atau Final Fantasy 15 tapi Noctis disini adalah OC ku sendiri... Namanya Noctis Solaris, namanya ku ambil dari bahasa latin... Noctis artinya malam dan Solaris matahari jadi Matahari Malam, :3 tapi kebetulan sih aku suka sama nama dan tokoh Noctis dari game satu itu :v.

Untuk selanjutnya aku bakalan memasukkan makhluk-makhluk mitos ke fic ini dan beberapa mitologi dunia... Karena ghoul sendiri pun di ambil dari mitologi arab... Jadi kupikir kenapa tidak kumasukan juga makhluk mitos yang lain dan semuanya akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya kenapa hanya ghoul yang begitu mencolok di lingkungan manusia. (cuman mau klarifikasi dan sekaligus buat ngejawab pertanyaan Kirei-san) o(^^o)

So... Keep Wait My Simple Fic and Don't Miss It... Thank you... :3


	5. Chapter 5

"Hei," sapa seorang wanita dibelakang Kaneki yang sedang duduk diatas kursi. "Kelihatannya kau sedang bahagia Kaneki-kun, apa kau sudah mengetahui perasaanmu sendiri pada Nagachika-kun, hm?" tanyanya sambil memeluk kepala Kaneki. Sebuah senyuman mengambang dari bibirnya.

"Rize-san," Kaneki menegakkan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya ke bahu Rize sambil menutup matanya. "Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia," lanjutnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat hamparan padang bunga krisan merah dihadapannya.

"Masih meragukan perasaanmu?" tanya Rize sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kedepan Kaneki. "Noctis? Pemuda itu... Dia siapa?" tanya Rize sambil melihat kilasan ingatan Kaneki yang tiba-tiba lewat dihadapannya. Kaneki melihat bayangan Noctis yang sedang berdiri melihat kearahnya. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ia tahu banyak tentang ghoul," jawab Kaneki sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hm," Rize terenyum kemudian ia mendekati wajahnya ke telinga Kaneki. "Hei Kaneki-kun... Aku lapar!" bisik Rize sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Kaneki terkejut, ia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kakugan yang aktif.

"Oh...kau sudah bangun Ken?" tanya seseorang dengan tubuh setengah telanjang dan ditangannya ada secangkir kopi. Kaneki melihat kearah suara itu berasal. Hideyoshi mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat kakugan Kaneki yang aktif. Ia tahu maksud dari aktifnya mata ghoul itu dan kemudian bergegas mendekati Kaneki. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya sambil duduk disamping Kaneki yang berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya. Hideyoshi menawarkan kopi hangat pada Kaneki dan disambut oleh tangan pria tersebut.

"Minumlah!" Hideyoshi membiarkan pria itu menghabiskan kopinya dalam sekali tegukkan. Ia tersenyum kemudian ia mengambil cangkir Kaneki dan meletakkannya diatas meja nakas. Hideyoshi melihat Kaneki yang memegang perutnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan persediaan daging segar sudah habis di kulkas, sialnya dia lupa membawa persediaan dari Anteiku dan sekarang ia benar-benar sangat lapar.

"Le... Lebih baik kau pergi ke Anteiku dan bawakan aku makanan Hide... Aku mohon," pinta Kaneki. Tidak mungkin ia memakan daging sahabatnya sendiri, bukan. Walaupun tadi sempat terpikir untuk menjadikan Hideyoshi santapan paginya. Tapi memakan sahabatmu sendiri bukanlah hal yang baik...

"Dasar bodoh!" Hideyoshi menarik tangan Kaneki dan membawa wajah Kaneki ke pundaknya. "Makanlah!" Kaneki membelalakkan matanya saat Hideyoshi menawarkan diri untuk jadi santapan paginya.

"Aku masih bisa menahan rasa lapar ini, kumohon... Aku tidak ingin melukaimu," Kaneki mendorong tubuh telanjang Hideyoshi. Ia membuang wajahnya dan tubuhnya mulai menggigil.

"Sudahlah... Akan lebih cepat menghilangkan rasa lapar itu kalau kau meminum darahku dari pada menungguku menjemput daging segar ke Anteiku," Hideyoshi menarik tangan Kaneki dan mengecup pipinya seraya meletakkan wajah pria itu ke pundaknya.

"Ta...," Kaneki mengerutkan dahinya. Dia memang sudah sangat lapar. Apalagi bau Hideyoshi yang begitu menggugah seleranya. Begitu wangi, lezat dan sepertinya gurih. Masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, Kaneki berusaha mendorong tubuh Hideyoshi yang mendekapnya begitu erat.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, sebelum kau sarapan, makanlah!" titah Hideyoshi sambil mengelus kepala Kaneki. Sementara Kaneki hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menutup matanya dan menyesapi wangi tubuh Hideyoshi yang begitu menggoda indra penciumannya.

"Maaf," pinta Kaneki. Hideyoshi tersenyum kemudian ia menutup mata, disaat yang bersamaan Kaneki menjilat pangkal pertemuan leher dan pundak Hideyoshi kemudian dengan perlahan ia menggigitnya.

"Ish," terdengar suara erangan dari bibir Hideyoshi dan ekspresi kesakitan terlukis jelas dari wajahnya. Kaneki merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hideyoshi, mencoba menenangkan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh pria bersurai jingga itu. Masih di posisi yang sama tangan kanan Kaneki mengelus pipi kiri Hideyoshi sementara Hideyoshi memeluk tubuh Kaneki. Cukup darah... Darah yang akan meredakan perutnya untuk sementara waktu. "Maaf hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu... Ken," bisik Hideyoshi.

* * *

><p>The Mating Season<p>

Original Creator : Ishida Sui-sensei :3

FF from : Zombie Teddy Bear

Pair: Hide x Kaneki

Warning: M+ mungkin, BxB, Yaoi, OOC, Semi Canon, kalau memang gk suka tolong jangan di flame yah... Tinggal tekan tombol balik kok... ARIGATOU.. :3

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang Kaneki dan... Nagachika?" ucap Nishiki saat ia melihat balutan perban di bahu kanan Hideyoshi.<p>

"Pundakmu kenapa, Nagachika?" tanya Touka dengan kening berkerut. Hideyoshi hanya tertawa sambil melirik Kaneki yang sedang menunduk menahan malu dan tentu saja tidak bisa ia tutupi karena wajahnya keburu memerah. "Oh," mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi Touka membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendekati Yoshimura yang sedang berdiri dibelakang meja bertender mengambil secangkir kopi dan cake untuk tamu mereka. Sementara Nishiki menyeringai kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hideyoshi.

"Hei... Waktu itu aku tidak jadi merasakan dagingmu lho Nagachika, apa aku boleh mencicipinya kali ini?" bisik Nishiki sambil merangkul leher Hideyoshi dan mengendus wangi Hideyoshi yang masih tercium wangi darah segar meskipun sudah di cuci bersih oleh Kaneki dengan alhokol. Hideyoshi hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Nishiki tersebut. "Berhubung... Aku masih mencium da...," putus Nishiki saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang kasat mata menusuk sekujur tubuhnya. "Tidak jadi... Sepertinya kau sudah ada yang punya... Ayo kerja... Kerja...," ucap Nishiki sambil melepaskan rangkulannya dan kembali bekerja. Hideyoshi melirik kearah Kaneki yang sedang merangkul tangannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Dasar Kaneki... Baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini!" pikir Hideyoshi sambil menuntun Kaneki untuk mengambil tempat kosong. "Nanti kita ke pantai, kau mau kan? Ada tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu," tanya Hideyoshi sambil tersenyum pada Kaneki yang masih memasang wajah kesal. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Asalkan bersamamu," jawab Kaneki. Para pelayan kafe Anteiku beserta tamu mereka hanya bisa menjadi penonton adegan yang memercikkan aura percintaan yang begitu dalam diantara dua orang tersebut dan sungguh adegan itu membuat mereka iri. Suasana kafe langsung berubah saat mereka dikejutkan dengan suara gemerincing bunyi lonceng bertanda masuknya tamu kafe tersebut. Beriringan dengan suara lonceng, suara dengan penuh kekesalan mengalir dengan deras dari bibir ranum seorang wanita yang begitu cantik dengan setelan baju formalnya, dihadapannya seorang pemuda masih dengan gaya Harajukunya tidak mempedulikan omelan dari wanita yang memakai setelan formal tersebut.

"Salahkan terus... Sudah saya bilang saya tidak bisa masih saja dipaksa... Bukannya anda bisa membereskannya sendiri... Panggil pelayan anda Tuan... Anda tahu sendiri kalau saya tidak tahan membereskan sisa makanan anda yang satu ini, kenapa tidak mencoba untuk memakan sesuatu yang lebih normal dari pada makhluk menjijikan itu," pekik Angel pada Noctis yang baru saja masuk ke kafe.

"Jangan banyak protes... Pada akhirnya mereka juga yang membersihkan... Dasar, kau pikir membuka portal untuk memanggil mereka itu mudah, aku kehabisan tenaga hanya untuk memanggil 4 peri pekerja itu," jawab Noctis yang tiba-tiba berhenti di samping Hideyoshi dan melirik kearah perban di pundak Hideyoshi. Sementara Kaneki dan Hideyoshi memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tanpa suara Noctis membentuk huruf "O" dengan mulutnya, menyadari apa yang terjadi pada pundak Hideyoshi. Kedua pasangan itu hanya tertawa dengan wajah memerah. Noctis tertawa geli, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Dari awal lebih baik anda memanggil mereka daripada saya yang harus membereskannya, kerja dua kalikan jadinya," isak Angel sambil duduk diatas kursi didepan meja bartender.

"Kenapa kau bisa lulus ujian, Angel? Sejak kemarin kerjaanmu hanya bisa protes saja...," Noctis memegang perban Hideyoshi dan melepaskannya secara paksa. Hideyoshi dan Kaneki terkejut melihat perlakuan Noctis yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Akh...," suara erangan tertahan dari bibir Hideyoshi mengiringi rasa ngilu dipundaknya karena perban yang dilepas secara paksa.

"Aku akan mengajukan protes ke dewan," Noctis melemparkan perban yang ada ditangannya ke atas meja Kaneki dan Hideyoshi. "Lihat... Sudah sembuh.. Wow... Aku tidak menyangka Jantung _Dragon of Light_ bisa menyembuhkannya secepat ini," bisik Noctis berusaha untuk tidak terdengar oleh para tamu terutama oleh Angel yang masih mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Eh..," Kaneki terkejut saat ia melihat leher Hideyoshi yang tidak menampakkan bekas luka disana. Mulus tidak berbekas, mereka berdua melihat kearah Noctis yang meletakkan jari tulunjukanya di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan kepada pasangan itu untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada siapapun. "Kenapa bisa?!" tanya Kaneki sambil mengelus kulit Hideyoshi yang begitu mulus tanpa luka. Seharusnya ada bekas luka disana, dan Kaneki yakin ia mengigit Hideyoshi dibagian yang sedang dielus olehnya itu. Noctis tersenyum kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci seraya meletakkannya diatas meja. Kaneki dan Hideyoshi melihat kearah kunci tersebut.

"Pengadu... Siapapun yang melihat itu pasti akan muntah Tuan,"

"Ah... Susahnya punya Asisten dari bangsa Ratotoskr," keluh Noctis sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Pakai mobilku... Aku ingin beristirahat disini sampai besok," Noctis tersenyum kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hideyoshi dan wajah pria itu langsung memerah. Kaneki memandang mereka dengan tatapan kebingungan. "Ah... Indahnya dunia penuh romansa... Angel setidaknya kau carilah pasangan, dari kemarin sibuk menanyakan apa itu cinta," ejek Noctis sambil duduk disamping Angel yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya. Touka datang membawakan secangkir kopi untuk Noctis dan Angel.

"Silahkan kopinya," ucapnya dengan santun.

"Hm... Touka-chan, ini kopi racikanmu?" tanya Noctis sambil meminum kopinya.

"Hm...," angguk Touka sambil tersenyum.

"Yah tidak salah sih... Ternyata kopi racikan dari gadis manis sepertimu mengalahkan kopi racikan Angel," puji Noctis sambil melirik Angel yang masih tampak kesal.

"Terima kasih Tuan," jawab Touka dengan rona merah dipipinya. Nishiki yang memandangnya dari jauh hanya menatap dengan ekspresi datar.

"Dasar muka dua," Nishiki membatin sambil mengantarkan kopi ke pelanggan mereka. "Kenapa coba kalau bersamaku anak itu semanis itu, kan aku senang dapat bekerja dengannya,"

Suasana di kafe Anteiku begitu hangat, terlebih dengan kedatangan Angel dan Noctis yang selalu memberi nuansa baru di kafe tersebut. Candaan pemuda itu guna merayu Angel supaya tidak merajuk lagi membuat sebagian orang-orang di dalam kafe hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Tak lupa dengan Tsukiyama yang tiba-tiba terobsesi pada Noctis yang sedang duduk dengan begitu elegannya sambil meminum kopinya. Sehingga kafe tersebut jadi kacau balau dan riuh dengan tawa penghuni kafe dan senyuman Angel kembali. Sisi yang paling disukai oleh Angel adalah tingkah konyol Noctis saat ini adalah momen langka buatnya.

* * *

><p>"Astaga... Kau lihat bagaimana wajah Tuan Noctis waktu dipeluk dan dicium oleh Tsukiyama-san tadi Ken?" tawa Hideyoshi saat ia keluar dari kafe dengan Kaneki berjalan disampingnya. "Aku tidak menyangka ia begitu takut dengan orang setipe Tsukiyama-san, seperti tikus yang dikejar kucing," Hideyoshi menekan alarm mobil Noctis dan ia mendengar suara alarm tersebut. "Oh... Itu dia," Hideyoshi mendekati sebuah mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan tapi tunggu dulu... Didepan mobil berwarna hitam yang didekati Hideyoshi ada sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah dengan aksen hitam. Bebrapa orang melirik kearah mobil mewah tersebut. Hideyoshi hanya tersenyum melihat mobil mewah itu, Buggati Veyron. Jenis mobil mewah yang jarang ditemui dijalan raya, siapa yang punya?<p>

"Maaf... Tuan ini mobil saya," ucap seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Kaneki.

"Eh," nampak wajah kebingungan dari wajah Hideyoshi dan Kaneki. "Maaf Tuan," pinta Hideyoshi sambil memundurkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan jalan bagi orang yang mempunyai mobil tersebut.

"Lalu mobilnya Tuan Noctis yang mana?" tanya Kaneki sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Hideyoshi mencoba untuk mencari mobil milik Noctis dengan menekan tombol alarm. Saat mereka sadar sebuah bunyi tanda alarm dari mobil tersebut. Nuansa horor memenuhi daerah tempat Kaneki dan Hideyoshi berdiri. Hideyoshi benar-benar terkejut melihat mobil yang akan dipakainya tersebut.

"GYAAAAA... TUAN NOCTIIIIIS," teriak Hideyoshi dengan wajah ketakutan. Noctis yang sedang berada didalam pelukan Tsukiyama terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil kemudian ia bergegas melepaskan pelukan Tsukiyama dan berlari menuju tempat parkir mobil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Noctis dengan ekspresi yang begitu panik.

"I... I... Ini mobilnya?" tunjuk Hideyoshi kearah mobil mewah tersebut. Dengan wajah yang tampak kebingungan Noctis menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa dengan mobilnya?" tanya Noctis sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja Tuan, ini mobil mewah," kata Yoshimura dengan nada tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Noctis dan Angel ke tangah jalan raya kota Tokyo.

"Eh... Oh ya... Soalnya aku tiba-tiba ingin mobil saat sampai di Jepang, berjalan-jalan tanpa sopir... Waktu kutanya aku ingin mobil terbaik eh malah ditawari mobil ini," Noctis mengerutkan dahinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Dan anda menerimanya begitu saja?" tanya Hideyoshi dengan wajah terkejut. Noctis menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sesuai seleraku sih," ia tertawa kecil sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan tinggi setengah badan.

"Berapa harganya? Dan anda membelinya pakai apa? Ngutang?" tanya Yohimura dengan tatapan datarnya. Selama ia jadi asisten Noctis dulu sikap pemuda itu benar-benar tidak berubah, terlalu polos kalau sudah berada di dunia manusia.

"Dua puluh berlian merah dengan kisaran berat 30 karat," Noctis memandang dengan wajah polos kearah Yohimura dan pekerja kafe serta orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. "Dan aku membelinya secara tunai," jawab Noctis sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi disisi lain ia merasa diintimidasi dengan tatapan orang-orang sekitarnya. "Kenapa sih dengan tatapan kalian itu... Ish... Sudahlah... Kalian membuatku kesal," Noctis memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Merasa bersalah dengan membeli mobil yang ia sendiri tidak tahu mobil jenis apa yang ia beli. "Aku membelinya dengan batu mulia pemberian bangsa dwarf, apa salahnya? Dikediamanku masih banyak batu mulia lainnya... Aku suka batu mulia dan mobil ini terlihat seperti itu jadi masalah? HAH," pekik Noctis dengan suara lantang.

"Anak-anak," pikir mereka yang melihat kelakuan anak-anak Noctis.

"Ya sudahlah..., jangan merajuk begitu!" ucap Angel sambil tersenyum. "Nagachika-san," Angel mendekati Hideyoshi. "Lebih baik kau memakainya, kalau tidak Tuan akan merajuk dan itu sangat menyusahkan... Apalagi sekarang kami sedang menangani kasus," bisik Angel pada Hideyoshi dan Kaneki. Hideyoshi tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kikuk. "Bagus," Angel tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah Noctis yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya. Posisinya berubah hanya untuk memukul Tsukiyama. "He... He... Terkadang inilah yang membuatku betah bekerja dengannya," tawa Angel sambil melihat tingkah Noctia yang masih saja tidak terima dengan perlakuan Tsukiyama padanya.

"Bukan karena aku diusir olehnya karena mencintai isteriku aku mungkin sekarang pasti masih menjadi asistennya Angel," ucap Yoshimura sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat menyayangi Tuan Noctis," ucap Kaneki sambil memandang dengan wajah polos kearah Noctis yang sedang berkelahi dengan Tsukiyama. Lebih tepatnya... Menyiksa Tsukiyama.

"Kau akan merasakannya Kaneki-kun... Betapa dia sangat mencintai rakyatnya," jawab Yoshimura sambil melihat kearah Kaneki yang tersenyum padanya. Hideyoshi terdiam kemudian ia memegang kalung yang ada dibalik bajunya, ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari kalung itu, berdetak dan terasa hidup.

"Apa ini?" pikirnya. Kaneki melihat kearah Hideyoshi dan ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari pria itu, sesuatu yang terlihat mengganjal dihatinya.

"Ada apa Hide? Kau terlihat gelisah?" tanyanya. Hide melihat kearah Kaneki kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo kita pergi!" ajaknya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Aku dengar dari Angel-san, batu mulia milik Tuan Noctis berasal dari bangsa dwarf... Si manusia kerdil yang suka menambang, dan karena mereka begitu menghormati Tuan Noctis setiap batu mulia yang mereka dapatkan akan mereka berikan pada Tuan Noctis sementara untuk mereka sendiri adalah emas dengan persembahan batu pelangi milik Tuan Noctis sendiri guna menjaga daerah pertambangan bangsa dwarf," ucap Kaneki sambil membaca sebuah buku di samping Hideyoshi yang sedang menyetir mobil.<p>

"Oh... Pantas dia mampu membeli mobil ini," kekeh Hideyoshi sambil tertawa kecil. Kaneki hanya mendehem dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Merasa tidak diperhatikan, akhirnya rasa penasaran Hideyoshj dengan buku yang sedang dibaca Kaneki datang juga. "Kau baca apa?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil melirik Kaneki yang sedang asyik membaca buku. "Karangan Takatsuki Sen lagi?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bukan... Aku tidak tahu ini karangan siapa... Tidak ada nama pengarangnya, Angel-san memberikannya kepadaku sebelum kita pergi tadi," jawab Kaneki yang masih asyik dengan bukunya. Hideyoshi terdiam kemudian ia memfokuskan pikirannya untuk membawa mobil ke arah pantai seraya menghidupkan musik. Sebuah lagu dari Imagine Dragons berjudul Demons, mengalun dengan merdu memenuhi mobil dengan sound system yang membuat Hideyoshi berdendang sendiri. Kalau Kaneki sibuk dengan bukunya kenapa dia tidak menyibukkan diri untuk memutarkan lagu-lagu Billboard kesayangannya yang dari dulu memenuhi gendang telinganya saat mengendarai sepeda menuju kampus.

"Lagunya...," ucap Kaneki sambil melihat kearah Hideyoshi yang sedang melihat kearahnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Seperti dirimu, yah aku tahu itu," tambah Hideyoshi yang kembali melihat kearah depan secepat ia melihat kearah Kaneki. "Tapi Kaneki... Kau tahu... Manusia punya sisi gelapnya masing-masing... Besar atau kecilnya kekuatan dari kegelapan itu tergantung mereka yang mengendalikan... Jadi jangan terlalu rendah hati hanya karena kau seorang ghoul lantas kau bisa menilai dirimu adalah monster atau iblis," Hideyoshi memperjelas ucapannya. "Karena selama aku hidup... Monster yang paling mengerikan itu adalah...," putus Hideyoshi saat ia mendengar ombak dan mencium aroma laut dari kaca jendela mobil yang ia buka. "... Manusia," lanjutnya sambil memarkirkan mobil dan melihat Kaneki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kau terlalu memfokuskan dirimu pada tujuan hidupmu, hingga melupakan apa yang terpenting bagi hidupmu," Hideyoshi keluar dari mobil dan ia melihat pantai yang sepi dari pengunjung. Yah, musim dingin, hanya orang bodoh yang ingin berenang pada musim seperti ini.

"Aku... Hanya ingin semua yang kusayangi hidup dengan bahagia," jawab Kaneki sambil berdiri disamping Hideyoshi yang sedang berdiri disamping mobil.

"Kau tidak punya ambisi Ken, karena itu aku selalu mencemaskanmu," Hideyoshi berjalan menuju tepi pantai, Kaneki mengikuti dari belakang. "Pernahkah kau mencoba untuk memerhatikan bagaimana manusia menjalankan hidupnya?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil memandang matahari senja.

"Yah,"

"Mereka punah karena kesalahan mereka sendiri... Penyakit, bencana alam... Bahkan mungkin manusia sebelum kita tidak akan menyangka akan ada makhluk diatas rantai makanan yang berdampingan dengan manusia," Hideyoshi tersenyum miris.

"Ghoul," ucap Kaneki sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hah... Hidup itu terlalu rumit... Aku sampai pusing memikirkannya," tawa Hideyoshi yang lebih memilih untuk duduk diatas pasir.

"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan... Jalani saja hidupmu yang sekarang ini, kau selalu seperti ini, memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu dipikirkan," Kaneki tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Hideyoshi yang ada diatas pasir. "Soal ambisi... Hm... Mungkin aku memang tidak punya, tapi aku ingin ambisimu... Aku ingin mewujudkan ambisimu Hide... Bolehkah? Mengingat tidak ada lagi yang kuinginkan selain bisa bersamamu seperti ini, melihatmu tersenyum bahagia dan hidup tenang seperti sebelum aku jadi ghoul, " Hideyoshi tersenyum kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi pria tersebut.

"Dasar, kenapa kau harus mengikuti ambisiku, carilah sendiri!" Hideyoshi menepuk pipi Kaneki. "Memangnya kau tahu apa ambisiku saat ini?" ejek Hideyoshi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kaneki mengembungkan pipinya, kesal dengan ejekkan Hideyoshi padanya.

"Makanya kasih tahu dong!" pinta Kaneki sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ha... Ha... Kau tidak perlu tahu Ken, kita kejar saja mimpi kita berdua... Soal ambisiku biar aku saja yang... Eh," Hideyoshi terkejut saat Kaneki mendorong tubuhnya jatuh ke pasir. Ia melihat tatapan pemuda berambut perak tersebut,begitu sedih dan sendu.

"Beri tahu aku!" pinta Kaneki. Hideyoshi tersenyum kemudian ia memegang kepalanya. Hideyoshi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya boneka yang mengikuti keinginan orang lain Ken dan kau bukan bonekaku, carilah alasan dan ambisimu untuk bisa bertahan hidup, agar kau bisa lebih kuat!" Hideyoshi tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Kaneki. Pria itu menutup matanya dan merasakan hangatnya tangan besar yang sedang menyalurkan kasih sayang lewat tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang padamu... Asalkan bersamamu, jadi bonekamu pun aku rala Hide... Jadi Hide... Aku mohon!" isaknya. Hideyoshi mengerutkan dahinya kemudian tersenyum dengan ekspresi miris. Kaneki adalah pasangan hidupnya, bagaimanapun sampai mati dia akan bersamapria itu. Jadi tidak salahkan dia menyatakan isi hatinya, ambisinya, dan tujuan hidupnya.

"Kau bukan bonekaku, Ken... Kau pasangan hidupku, pelengkap dari kekuranganku, jadi jangan berkata kau ingin jadi bonekaku!" Hideyoshi mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku hanya ingin... Kekuatan," jawab Hideyoshi. Kaneki terdiam mendengar pernyataan Hideyoshi tersebut. "Yah.. Aku hanya ingin kekuatan lebih untuk bisa melindungimu dan yang lainnya, aku tidak ingin melihat kau...," putus Hideyoshi saat ia melihat untuk pertama kalinya transformasi Kaneki ke wujud Kakuja yang begitu brutal dan mengerikan, seperti psychopat, ia membunuh musuhnya tanpa ampun. "Makanya... Sudah cukup Ken... Aku tidak ingin kau melumuri tanganmu untuk melindungi kami lagi, aku akan melakukannya, meskipun aku sadar ka...," putus Hideyoshi saat ia merasakan setetes air mengenai pipinya. Kaneki menangis dan Hideyoshi terdiam melihat wajah basah pria tersebut.

"Hik... Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi... Aku akan baik-baik saja... Jangan menyiksa dirimu dengan meminta kekuatan yang lebih Hide," pinta Kaneki. Hideyoshi tersenyum kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya ke tengkuk Kaneki dan mendorong kepala pria itu untuk mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Cup," sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir. "Kau tahu betapa aku sangat tersiksa mencarimu kala itu, dan betapa terkejutnya aku untuk pertama kalinya melihat dirimu, kau kesakitan... Kau terluka... Kau... Berubah menjadi ghoul... Makhluk yang kami buru... Yang harus kami hancurkan," Hideyoshi mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku ingin lebih kuat lagi... Lebih kuat lagi untuk melindungimu... Melindungimu dari monster yang ada dihatimu, kalau kau tidak sanggup untuk menahannya, biar aku yang menahannya... Biar aku yang terluka asalkan kau tidak kesakitan seperti itu, sudah cukup Ken... Sudah cukup aku melihatmu menderita seperti itu... Sudah cukup," Hideyoshi mengelus pipi Kaneki yang basah.

"Tidak... Aku tidak akan membahayakan diriku lagi... Aku janji kepadamu, asalkan kau baik-baik saja disisiku aku akan menahannya," Kaneki tersenyum.

"Anak baik," Hideyoshi menutup matanya saat Kaneki mengecup bibirnya dalam. "Hmph... Bulan...," gumam Hideyoshi saat melihat rambut Kaneki.

"Hm?!" Kaneki melihat kerah Hideyoshi.

"Yah... Rambutmu mengingatkanku dengan bulan purnama penuh... Berwarna putih keperakan... Begitu damai dan tenang," Hideyoshi mengelus rambut putih keperakan milik Kaneki.

"Hm.. Sedangkan kau sendiri mengingatkanku dengan matahari, Hide," sambut Kaneki yang masih memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Hideyoshi. Pria itu tersenyum lebar kemudian ia mengecup ujung hidung Kaneki dan beralih ke matanya.

"Yah... Rembulanku," Hideyoshi menjilat bibir Kaneki.

"Mentariku," Kaneki tersenyum kemudian ia membuka mulutnya memberikan akses lebih kepada lidah Hideyoshi untuk mencumbui rongga mulutnya dengan daging tanpa tulang milik Hideyoshi.

Mentari kembali ke peraduannya memberikan posisi kepada rembulan untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Hideyoshi dan Kaneki berjalan di bibir pantai menikmati malam yang tenang tersebut. Sambil bergandengan tangan mereka bercerita tentang masa kecil yang begitu sangat menyenangkan. Terkadang terdengar suara tawa lirih dari Kaneki mengingat begitu konyolnya Hideyoshi semasa mereka SD dan kelakuan nakal pasangannya sewaktu mengambil layangan mereka yang tersangkut diatas pohon. Dan aksi konyol Hideyoshi saat menangkap ikan dengan tangan kosong di sungai hingga mereka pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyub. Masa kecil yang begitu membahagiakan. Kaneki sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana masa kecilnya kalau tidak ada Hideyoshi yang menghampiri dirinya waktu itu. Mungkin akan terlihat kaku dan kelam. Mengingat ibunya meninggal karena bibinya memaksa sang bunda bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka.

"Tuhan begitu baiknya memberikan aku sahabat seperti dirimu Hide," pikir Kaneki sambil melihat Hideyoshi yang sedang membuka bajunya sepulang mereka dari pantai. Pria itu melihat kearah Kaneki yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Meminta Kaneki untuk melepaskan pakaiannya. Pria itu tersenyum dengan rona merah dipipinya. Malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya mereka akan mandi berdua. Yah... Meskipun sudah beberapa kali melihat tubuh telanjang pasangannya, tetap saja ada kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Tapi yang terlihat sangat canggung adalah Kaneki sendiri. Ia duduk dipaha Hide dan bersandar ke pundak pria itu. Berendam di bak yang sama, hah... Betapa romantisnya mereka. Kecupan-kecupan ringan diberikan Hideyoshi ke pundak dan bahu Kaneki. Pria itu hanya memberikan akses lebih kepada pasangannya untuk menjamah seluruh tubuhnya. Hingga sebuah kecupan dalam penuh tuntutan dari Kaneki mengawali malam panas mereka diatas ranjang. _Mating Season_ Kaneki kembali berlanjut.

* * *

><p>"Oke... Kita sampai," ucap Noctis sambil melihat sebuah istana dengan khas Jepang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Mereka sampai sebelum matahari tepat diatas kepala. Dengan minibus mereka melakukan perjalanan dari Tokyo dengan Angel sebagai sopirnya. "Seharusnya...," pikir Noctis sambil melihat kesekeliling.<p>

"Oh... Aku kira kau tidak jadi datang," salam seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata sipit berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ah... Fujiwara," sapa Noctis sambil tersenyum dan menyalami pria tersebut kemudian memeluknya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Yah... _How do you think_?" tanya Fujiwara sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlihat sangat baik...," jawab Noctis. "Ah... Mari kukenalkan... Mereka adalah para ghoul yang sudah berevolusi, kau tidak akan percaya dengan ini semua, ghoul yang kukenal selama ini begitu yah... Jauh dari bayanganku," tawa Noctis sambil tersenyum tipis melihat kearah teman-teman ghoulnya.

"Bukannya kau yang membuat mereka berevolusi seperti sekarang, mari... Mereka sudah menunggu," ajak Fujiwara sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah gerbang dengan patung empat penjaga mata angin. Kaneki mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat gerbang istana yang tidak pernah ia lihat sekalipun saat berkunjung ke istana Kyoto.

"Pada dasarnya gerbang ini memang tidak ada, hanya orang-orang yang di undang bisa melihatnya dan terbuka 2 kali dalam setahun, titik balik matahari pada musim panas dan titik balik matahari pada musim dingin," kata Angel yang sedang berdiri disamping Kaneki. "Bukannya aku sudah memberikan padamu buku yang menjelaskan tentang nenek moyang para makhluk sebelum manusia?" tanya Angel. Kaneki tersenyum.

"Aku belum selesai membacanya, maaf," jawab Kaneki. Angel menyusul Noctis yang telah memasuki gerbang tersebut bersama Fujiwara.

"Selamat datang di Vanaheim," salam Angel pada tamu mereka. "Mungkin ini bukan kampung halaman para ghoul... Tapi lingkaran kehidupan berawal dari sini," lanjutnya.

Hamparan pepohonan dengan makhluk-makhluk kecil berterbangan memenuhi pemandangan hijau dengan riak air sungai dan daratan yang melayang di antara tebing-tebing. Layaknya dunia dalam dongeng... Begitu murni, indah dan menyejukkan mata yang memandangnya.

"Terima kasih sudah memenuhi permintaan saya... Para Penjaga Mata Angin," salam Noctis sambil membungkuk dihadapan 4 orang berpakaian seorang petinggi dan prajurit dengan salah satu dari mereka adalah perempuan dengan kimono berwarna merah dan rambut merah nan panjang tergerai indah di punggungnya.

"Apapun untuk anda Yang Mulia," jawab pria dengan mahkota khas kekaisan Jepang menunduk hormat pada Noctis yang tersenyum.

"Seiryu-sama... Mari saya perkenalkan dua pasang ghoul yang saya rekomendasikan pada anda untuk melakukan penobatan," ucap Noctis sambil memiringkan tubuhnya dan memperkenalkan Kaneki, Hideyoshi, Nishiki dan tentu saja pasangan Nishiki, Kimi. "Dan kenalkan... Mereka adalah Para Penjaga Mata Angin, aku yakin kalian pasti tahu siapa mereka," Noctis tersenyum kepada tamu-tamunya.

"Shijin," jawab Kaneki tidak percaya melihat makhluk legenda dengan wujud manusia berdiri dihadapan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Selesai juga... Kirain gak bakalan kelar tepat waktu nih fic... :v<p>

Lagi bingung soalnya... Noctis kebanyakan adegan sama Angel... Jadi bingung mau meposisikan karakter Hide sama Kaneki plus sama karakter yang lain...

Sedang berusaha untuk memajukan karakter Tokyo Ghoul daripada OC soalnya... ==a

Aku punya kejutan untuk hubungan Kaneki dan Hideyoshi nantinya... Hadiah dari Noctis agar mereka bisa menyelesaikan hormon Kaneki yang terkadang membuat mereka harus waspada itu.. Dan untuk selanjutnya kemungkinan ada kejadian yang menimpa Hideyoshi... :3 kejadian yang mungkin membuat Kaneki mengamuk. :v

Wes... Salam kenal buat yang baca fick-ku ini...

Dan Terima kasih banyak...


End file.
